TO LOVE AGAIN (Spin Off)
by LunarSheWolf
Summary: For those who read and followed my story TO LOVE AGAIN, this is a spin off. same characters and love, but different things. MAIN-JJ/OC and HOTCH/KATE SOME-KATE/OC and REID/JJ
1. Chapter 1

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

Frank swore as he hit another red light, Chicago traffic on a Monday was the worst. Turning to his left he smirked at the man banging at his head on the steering wheel, probably going to be late for work. Speaking of work, he was defiantly going to be late for his. Finally, he got a move on arriving exactly on time, jumping out of his car he headed into their building. Frank has been in command of NCU for two years now and as much as he missed the solo action he found himself happy at his current position. As he entered the building he smirked at the bickering coming from his team, apparently Jake had a long night.

"Morning, briefing in five." Frank announced as he made his way up to his office.

Jake frowned as he watches him leave. The team was still at a lost with him, yeah the man was a great leader, good friend, and an amazing agent, but he withheld too many secrets. After the mission to extract Armando Orive they confirmed he used to be CIA, but they also learned he would do anything to keep them safe. The thing was that every time they-meaning Jake-would bring up the subject on his past, Frank would shut down becoming distant from weeks at a time. Not only that, but for the past two years Cody has yet to crack his file.

'I swear that damn file has more security the forts Knox's.' Jake mused, groaning how much he hated Monday every one stopped what they were doing, grabbing coffee and headed towards the table. Frank walked down and into his seat, Alex sat down next to him handing Frank a cup of coffee thanking her he waved at Monica to begin.

"Jose Martinez, a well-known drug dealer age 33. Jose has been linked to at least a dozen murders and rapes, but because of little to no evidence they haven't been able to book him." Monica began pictures of the criminal and victims popping up on their 40" screens.

"Our job is to infiltrate his organization and gather Intel." Frank said moving to stand in front of the table. "We will not be working alone." That got everyone's attention on him.

"What do you mean not alone?" Jake asked somewhat hesitant.

Frank sighed. "We will be working with the BAU."

"BAU?" Alex asked her brow's knitted in confusion.

"Behavior analysis unit." Cody answered rolling his eyes at the dumb look in his co-workers faces. "In simply words a bunch of Monica's." That earned him a slap on the head by said women.

"So FBI? That's just great!" Alex scoffed.

"Li-" Frank was cut off.

"Frank we can't! Last time we worked with the feds Monica was kidnapped, our headquarters were invaded, and you were shot six times! Six times!" Jake growled.

"Not to mention they didn't even send you flowers." Cody said quickly shutting up at the glare Frank sent him.

"Listen I know we don't have the best record with the FBI, but please try and make this work. All we have to do is go in, grab the Intel, and get out nothing more nothing less. They will do the rest." Frank plead he hated this as much as they did. He brought his hand to his chest flinching at the contact.

"Who will we answer to?" Alex asked with a deep breath.

"To me and only me, I will try and keep you at a distant from them. Jake and Alex will be going in, Monica do what you do best and Cody you are in charge of sound and picture." Frank ordered. "Okay then let's go we leave in an hour." Frank gathered the files ushering Monica away.

"Were too exactly?" Monica asked slapping him on the arm.

"Quantico then San Diego to a house I have. So don't bother on finding a hotel Cody." Seeing their eyebrows raised Frank sighed. "A while back I bought a house just outside the city. I don't use it, but it's been kept running." Frank explained.

"CIA." Jake asked well more like stated. Frank's jaw clenched as he gave a stiff nod before leaving for his office.

Monica slapped Jake on the head. "You need to drop that subject." She hissed.

Jake scoffed. "Like you don't want to know?"

"What ever happen in the past it that the past. Frank is one hell of a leader; he's saved us all on many occasions. You keep prying and pushing him like that and you will drive him away. So back off agent Shaw." With one last glare she walked away.

Jake sat there in shock Monica never talked to him or anyone that way, but he really shouldn't be that surprised they were all overprotected when I came to their team mates and frank was no exception. Looking to his left he shrunk at the looks he was getting from Cody and Alex as they gathered their equipment.

"Guess she's right." Letting out a breath, he went to help Alex with the weapons. They would be leaving in two hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE WE GO!**

BAU

JJ stood in the middle of the briefing room facing the screens, not really looking at anything just lost in her thoughts. She was snapped out of it as her team piled in.

Derek Morgan, Kate Callahan, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, David Rossi, and Aaron Hotchner. Getting lost in her own world again she didn't here Hotch call her, until she felt a hand on her shoulder with a slight jump she turned to Hotch.

"JJ you okay?" Noticing all eyes on her she blushed.

Giving them a nod she smiled. "Yeah i'm fine."

"Okay, let's begin." Hotch ordered taking his seat.

"For the past 3 years FBI, CIA, S.W.A.T and many other alphabets have been after this man Jose Martinez." A picture of a caucation male, early 30's, black short hair with green eyes popped up on screen. A scar from his left eye down to his jaw was seen. "He's been linked to a dozen murders and at least 5 to 7 rapes maybe more."

"Why hasn't he been arrested?" Morgan asked a disgusted look on his face.

"Lack of evidence, he's smart and well organized leaves nothing behind. No prints, signature, nothing." JJ said.

"Why are we being called in when the majority of the alphabets are involved?" Kate asked her eyes never leaving the file in front of her.

"Because I was given the order." All heads snapped to the new voice. Chief Cruz stood in the threshold of the door. "All other agencies will be pulled back; it will just be you and another team."

Hotch frowned. "What team? I was told it would only be us working the case."

"I was just informed no more than ten minutes ago. You will be working with an undercover unit; they will infiltrate his organization, grab the Intel and evidence." Cruz said trying his best to avoid Hotch's glare.

"If they are doing all the work why do you need us?" JJ asked rather annoyed, things never worked out when paired up with another division. Turf wars and pissing contest happen.

Cruz took a deep breath he knew they would not welcome the order. "So you can profile the man, Jose Martinez is known to use explosions Morgan can have a look at the scarps that are left. Reid is a genius could spot something the others haven't and the rest of you are hell of a good profilers. If this other team can't get evidence than you must find a way to convict him. The higher ups want him gone." Cruz looked around the table he knew they were not convinced. "Look it's out of my hands, I was ordered not to mention this, but the AG personally picked this group for the mission he seems to have a high respect for the man leading the team. Please try and play nice." Cruz gave Morgan and Rossi a pointed look. "The team will arrive in about two hours or less." Without another word he walked out.

"Easy for him to say, he doesn't have to deal with a bunch of cowboys." Morgan grumbled.

"Let's just get ready; we have two hours before they arrive. So go pack and meet me back here." Hotch instructed it took all of his control to not rip one at Cruz.

"Hey where are we going?" Kate asked Cruz nor Hotch have told them where the case would take place.

"To San Diego."

Garcia squealed. "Ohh can we go see shamu after all this is over?"

Every one chuckled at the antics of their co-worker as the piled out, Morgan promising to take her.

TWO HOURS LATER

After an hour arguing with Will, JJ walked into the building and up to her floor. Dropping her bag on her desk she walked into the briefing room joining her team mates. The team sat around the table, as JJ stayed standing as they all went over the case one more time, but they were all distracted about their soon to be partners.

"Do we even know their names?" Garcia huffed.

All eyes turned to Hotch. "I don't think Cruz even knows." He mumbled not bothering to look up from the file, everyone else went back to work.

"What do you think they are like?" Garcia asked once more breaking the silence.

Before anyone could answer they heard a small gasp following the sound they faced JJ, she looked shocked a trembling hand covering her slightly mouth.

"Frank Donovan." JJ gasped.

"What?" Reid asked.

Emotions passed thru her face from shock to anger, following her vision it stopped on a group of five looking over the bullpen.

A Latino male early 30's, black haired attractive, stood approximately at 5'8, well build, probably the one to kick doors down. On his right stood a dark skinned woman no more than 33, good looking, but didn't look like a field agent. Behind her looking around was a blond, she was about 5'7 no more than 35 slim body, strong alpha female. Besides her looking around was a kid about 5'8 late 20's early 30's, black short curly hair and goofy looking defiantly the nerd of the group.

But the one that got their attention-well the girl's attention- was the tall man standing in front of the group Tall, dark and handsome. Short black hair, faded go-tee, 6'1-6'2, late 30's early 40's. His posture screamed alpha male, team leader, but also defensive and alert. The way he stood in front of his team, made it look as if he was protecting them. Why? He wore a black long sleeve shirt, black slacks and a long black coat.

JJ stood froze where she was staring at the man. She was shaking with rage, before anyone could stop her she was out the door and walking towards him. The team a few steps behind her with confused looks.

Frank looked over the bullpen watching everyone's hands and movements. He couldn't help it after their last run in with the fed's he was edgy around them, but his attention was quickly snapped to the balcony as he saw a very familiar blond. "JJ." frank whispered. His heart started beating like crazy. He hadn't seen her in what? Five years. After his last mission with her, the day she slapped him right before he was taken away and by the look on her face she hasn't forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT DO YOU THINK!**

JJ couldn't believe it, how dare he show his face here. She told him she never wanted to see him again, because of his ego and coward-ness Dan is now dead. Once she reached him she raised her hand and just as it was about to make contact with his face, Frank caught her by the wrist holding it in a steel grip. No fucking way was he going to let her lay a hand on him again. Frank sensed his team stiff when she attempted to hurt him.

"The first time you were angry and hurt so I allowed it. The second time you blamed me, I let you take your anger out on me." JJ shivered at the coldness in his voice. "But not this time." she winced at the added pressure on her wrist.

"Let her go!" Reid growled.

Donovan turned to see a group of six rushing over. Glancing back at JJ he threw her hand back followed with a step back. Reid ran to JJ wrapping an arm around her waist as JJ rubbed her now sore wrist, glaring daggers at the man. Hotch checked her wrist before walking up to frank.

"You have no right to put your hands on my agent." Hotch growled. Everyone knew Hotch was overprotective of his team mates especially the females.

Frank just smirked, holding Hotch's glare with the same amount of authority.

"I apologize, but I will not allow your agent or anyone try and slap me." Donovan's voice came out even and calm, but his team knew he was anything but calm.

Hotch turned to JJ with an eye brow raised. "Agent Jareau care to explain?"

"Sorry sir, I lost my composure. It won't happen again." JJ replied not looking up, Hotch was not convinced but he let the subject drop for now.

Rossi sighed when silence took over. "So how can we help you?" He asked.

Frank took his eyes off JJ and looked at him. "We were ordered to come here, and then head to San Diego. Looks like we'll be working together." All head's snapped towards him.

"You're the undercover team?" JJ shrieked not believing what she just heard.

"Why do people keep saying that? You know we do a lot more than just undercover work!" Cody scoffed.

Frank glanced at him with a glare. "Cody quiet."

JJ scoffed at the quick respond from the agent. "Looks like you have them well trained."

Frank snapped his attention towards her. "Keep them ou-"

"Yes! We are the agents, I'm agent Jake Shaw these are Alex cross, Cody he handles sound and picture, Monica our profiler and you already met Frank Donovan." Jake spoke quickly stopping Frank from responding.

Morgan scoffed. "Profiler?"

The BAU watched as Frank gave Monica a nudge on the arm. She then eyed Morgan for a few minutes. "Alpha male mid 30's early 40's. A player, but loyal and faithful when in a relationship I know because of that necklace you are wearing. You are extremely protective of you team I noticed, when Donovan grabbed your team mate you became enraged. You don't trust easily especially other alpha males who over rank you. You keep eyeing Frank and not with anger, but with fear. That suggest you had a traumatizing experience with a high authority figure, my guess someone you trusted. Want me to keep going?" Monica stood by Frank daring Morgan to say something. Frank was trying his best to hide his smirk as the other team stared at her in surprise. Morgan cleared his throat giving her a shake of the head.

"Okay then." Hotch cleared his throat. "These are agents Morgan, Rossi, Kate, and Jennifer, Dr. Spencer Reid, our tech analyst Penelope, and I am Aaron Hotchner." Hotch introduced shaking the man's hand.

"Pleasure and again I apologize about earlier, Jennifer-"

"Agent Jareau." JJ corrected him.

Frank gave her a small head bow. "Agent Jareau and I have a bit of a history, but I assure you it will not affect my nor my team's performance to do our job." Frank said his eyes never leaving the petite agent.

"No need I should be the one to apologize, and I speak for myself and team that what happen earlier will not be repeated. Right agent Jareau?" Hotch asked without looking at her.

"No sir." JJ forced out.

"Now shall we head into the meeting room?" Hotch asked earning a nod from Frank.

Hotch led the way walking beside Frank, leaving the teams to follow. Jake and Alex walked in the back with Monica and Cody.

"What do you think that was all about?" Jake asked.

"Don't know, but wasn't the first time it has happen. Based on his words she probably slapped him a couple of times." Monica whispered.

Cody scoffed. "You are telling me Frank Donovan, our Frank Donovan allowed someone to lay a hand on him." he shook his head. "Nope, no I don't-can't believe it."

Monica rolled her eyes. "We you better believe it Cody. I mean Frank was pro-"

"I was what Monica?" Frank's voice made them jump.

"h-hey Frank, we-umm-we were just talking about, you know the case." Jake stuttered trying to defuse the intense of his glare.

"Listen what went on between agent Jareau and me will stay between us; I don't want you four trying to pry any information out of her. That will only make things worse, like I said we are here to do our job and leave hopefully this will be the last time we have to work with them." Frank said. "Now come one they are waiting for us."

The team released a breath of relive they were expecting frank to go off on them. He must not be in such a sour mode today. As they walked into the room everyone but Frank took a seat, he stayed standing by the door. JJ recognized it, it was a habit of his, allowing him to stop any threat before entering the room.

"So we now what we each have to do, but I am interested in knowing what you have planned." Hotch asked.

"Wait you're the man the AG picked personally." Morgan stated cutting off Frank's answer to Hotch's question.

Frank huffed pushing himself of the wall. "I guess nothing is kept quiet now in days, wasn't your OIC given the order keep quiet?"

Hotch growled. "Yes and so were we." Morgan ducked his head he knew he was in trouble.

"Cody where are the files?" Frank said keeping his temper under control.

Cody searched his bag. "Here you go."

"Alex and Jake will be going in as the newest members to Martinez's little family. In these files will be their history and previous jobs." Frank opened the first one. "Alex you will be Sasha Wilcox, age 31 and former transporter for Sunny Walker. You were born and raised in Chicago; all is good and clean until the age of 19 when you did your first job for now diseased drug dealer James Robles. All the details are in the file learn them." He handed her the manila file. "Jake you will be Mario Robles age 36, you were Sunny Walkers body guard were you met Sasha, the two of you worked together for Sunny, eight years until the night he got caught. I have a letter hand written by Walker putting in a good word for you."

Jake took the folder and letter. "What did you have to do for sunny to accept this?"

"Consider it payback for keeping his ass alive during the raid." Frank said with certain venom in his voice.

Jake chuckled. "Is he the only criminal you have talked too?"

Frank shook his head. "No I talked to Tito and that one guy that held you hostage at the Chicago bank? Cant remember his name."

Jake grimaced. "Collins yeah I remember you shot his-"

"Any ways those two have given us a good word." Frank said giving Jake a look to shut up.

"What did yo do to convince Collins?" Monica asked. The man hated Frank. Not that she doesn't blame him really.

Frank gave her a small smirk not missed by the BAU. "I promise he could shoot me." Everyone looked at him in shock. "Anything your team wants to add?" Frank asked ignoring the look he was receiving.

"No, just one question how do you plan in getting inside the group?" Hotch asked.

"I had Sunny call Martinez and give him a heads up. Telling him he was sending two of his best." Frank said. "You are to meet with him in tomorrow, gives us enough time to set up everything and get settled at the house."

"What house?" Morgan asked.

"My house." Was all Frank told them as he turned back to the file in his hands.

"So what'd you do for the AG?" Kate asked giving him a sweet smile.

Frank smirked 'she's pretty' "His son was kidnapped, we got him back."

Kate nodded. "That's good to know." Kate blushed at the lust evading his dark brown eyes.

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Alright let's head to the jet and get a move on."


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU ALL!**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Everyone filed out as Frank and the others followed Hotch into the parking lot and into the SUV's. Hotch watched as both Donovan and JJ kept their distances from each other, so he made a mental note to separate them in the car. They arrived at the jet in no time. Everyone, but Frank stared at the jet in awe.

"Why don't we have a jet?" Cody whined.

"Because we don't travel as much as they do." Frank said as he took a seat furthest away from everyone.

"But we still travel." Jake pointed out.

Frank rolled his eyes. "We are not getting a jet."

"Aww come on Frank you have contacts, im sure you can get us one." Alex teased.

Frank huffed. "You make me sound like some criminal Alex, and even if I did I will not be using them to gain a jet." His team just groaned in annoyance.

The pilot soon announced they would be taking off and to please be seated. Frank as before took the seat in the very back talking adamantly on his phone; his team took the table next to the BAU as they all went over the file. Frank didn't realize they were all listening to his one sided conversation.

"Tom…I don't do ghost work Tom, not anymore and neither does my team…Gregory Hamble…His number should have come up a long time ago…We can drink the town dry. You will still never convince me of doing the work of a government assassin…Capture...Since when?...Bolivia signed that treaty a year ago why now?...If I refuse Tom?" They noticed the dark look in Frank eyes. "Forgive me Tom, but I will not place my team in unnecessary danger, send someone else." Frank clicked the call with a heavy sigh. He did admit he missed the action and adrenaline, but that was over. Taking a sip of his drink he laid his head back closing his eye trying relax, but soon his mind stated drifting towards a certain blonde sitting no more than 15 feet away from him. He has missed her, the smell of her shampoo, the smoothness of her skin, the feeling of having her underneath him. Frank groaned inwardly at the memories of their love and passion spreading thru him, making him somewhat uncomfortable in a certain spot. He willed him mind to push her away and focus on the case. Instead his eyes drifted across the plane landing on the brunette. Kate looked up locking eyes with the man, blushing at the smile he gave her. Returning the smile, she turned back to her team.

Hotch sat next to JJ going over the little bit of profile they had when Rossi kicked him trying to gain his attention. He glanced up with a raised brow, Rossi looked to JJ and back to him Hotch rolled his eyes.

"JJ I know you won't want to tell us, but I need to know what happen or is happening between you and agent Donovan." Hotch sated firmly.

JJ took a deep breath. "Has Donovan ever mentioned anything about his years with the CIA?" she asked his team.

Jake shook his head giving Frank a quick look and once seeing he wasn't paying attention he spoke in a low voice. "No, he doesn't. After an extract mission we only confirmed he worked for them, but any attempt in bring the subject he avoids it." He yelps at the kick he received from Alex. "Look I want to know what she knows about him, you don't?"

Alex shook her head. "Frank will tell us when he wants to. I mean no offence, but by the way she reacted earlier I wouldn't doubt her words will probably be meant to hurt him." She rose from her seat and taking one on the other side of the plane, opposite from Frank. Cody and Monica followed her. Jake sat there for a while before following his team. They were right.

JJ sighed before taking. "During my leave a couple years ago, when I was supposedly recruited to work in the pentagon."

"Strauss sent you with Cruz to work with the CIA." Hotch mumbled it still made his blood boil, because of this so call higher up decision his agent was put in danger and almost killed.

"Yes well, during that time I was assigned to an elite team. It was led and created by Frank Donovan. He is what you call a legend in the CIA everyone talks about his kills and missions although no one really knows the details. Any way when I was assigned I didn't know him, but it was an honor and rather confusing."

"Why confusing?" Reid asked.

"Because any man or woman in his team are either handpicked or trained by him. I was neither." They watched a small smile appear on her face. "During that time Frank and I held a relationship of about a year. Yes, I was with Will, but things weren't going to well. He was always there for the team mates; on one occasion he took a bullet for a member. The day I arrived I was untied with my brother Dan he too was picked for the mission, but the difference between us was he got picked by Frank." Everyone knew something bad was about to happen. "Everything was perfect for that year, I was happy with my relationship and the mission was going great. When suddenly things changed. Frank broke it off with me and became distant from the team, to the point where he would no longer talk to us unless it was about the mission." JJ took a deep breath glancing at said agent. "We coped with it until everything went wrong on the final crucial point in the mission."

Everyone was hanging on the edge of her words. "We were called in to take out a terrorist before he could strike on his targets, Dan and I along with two other members walked in. We were to secure the situation. Frank was the sniper; he was the one to take out the man. Everything went according to plan. That was until we were on running to our secure location that all went downhill." JJ wiped a tear away as the memory's came flying in.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _Iraq 2009, 01:00pm_

 _JJ ran out the building followed by Dan, Jacobs, and Andrew. The mission was complete now all they needed was to get the hell out of here before they were made. Looking up she spotted frank no more than 10 feet away, gun raised providing cover if needed be. When a scream stopped them in their tracks._

 _"Jen! Help!" Dan had fallen in a manhole and by the sound of his voice he was injured._

 _Everyone including Frank ran to the edge of the hole. Glancing down they grimaced, the man hole had poles sticking up he had failed to miss them, one had gone thru his leg and another thru his shoulder._

 _"Oh my god! Dan, a-are you okay?" JJ yelled._

 _Frank looked around making sure no hostiles were in the area, they needed to get a move on and the screaming was not helping._

 _"Jen! I-its hurts! Please help!" Dan cried, he was losing a lot of blood._

 _"Hang on Dan. Im going to get you out of there, but I need you to hang in there." JJ instructed._

 _Frank's attention was snapped to the side, a group of ten or more men were running their way, no way were they going to be able and take them out._

 _"JJ, we need to move!" Frank barked._

 _JJ shook her head. "I am not leaving him!"_

 _"Jennifer now is not the time to play the hero! Hostiles are coming this way!" Frank growled, his two other agents were becoming antsy. Frank snarled grabbing JJ by the waist he carried her away._

 _"No! Put me down! Dan! Dan!" JJ screamed slamming her fist against Frank's back._

 _"Agent you need to calm down! If they find us we will be killed!" Frank whispered yelled. He placed her back on the ground, not once did she stop fighting. Frank had her back against his chest, one arm around her waist and another covering her mouth. The two others were positioned, shielding both him and JJ from any potential threat. Frank glanced around the building spotting the group of men surround the man hole. They spoked and laughed teasing the fallen solder._

 _"JJ leave! Get out of here!" Dan yelled. He knew there was no way out of this. "Donovan get her out of here!"_

 _JJ started throwing punches until she was able to break loose of his hold. "I am not leaving him! We need to attack now!"_

 _"It's suicide Jennifer, we are out number! The moment we walk out there we are good as dead!" Frank argued._

 _"So we hide like a bunch of cowards! That's low even for you!" She hissed trying to squirm her way out._

 _Frank had enough. "If you do not stop I will knock you out! Think about it there are more than ten solders out there, if we are lucky we might take out three or four before we get killed. Then what?"_

 _JJ wasn't having it. She was not going to leave her brother, just because he was to coward. "Let me go! Now!"_

 _Frank pushed her against the wall, knocking the air out of her. "I am not going to risk the life of three agents only to get killed!"_

 _Suddenly shots were fired; JJ gasped gripping onto Frank's arms in shock. Donovan looked around the corner just in time to see the group walking away laughing. He didn't have time to stop JJ from running towards her brother. She dropped to her knees tears rolling down her face they shot him, those bastards shot him!_

 _"D-dan., im so-sorry." JJ whispered._

 _Frank ordered his men to secure the area as he stood behind her. He was upset, but years of doing this allowed no emotions. Frank clenched his jaw at seeing the youngest member of his team in such conditions._

 _"j-jen." Dan coughed out, blood spitting out his mouth._

 _"Oh my-Dan! Your alive!" JJ exclaimed._

 _"Jen-I-love you." Dan said. He knew this was the end and to be honest, there was no better way for a solder to die than in the battle field. "You need t-to get out of here."_

 _JJ shook her head. "No! ill grab some robe and we'll pull you out, but Dan I need you to hold on."_

 _Dan looked at Frank, with a slight nod he turned back to JJ. "Okay Jen g-go get some-some rope."_

 _JJ nodded running back to her bag, as she was searching thru it she heard a gun go off, everything went into slow-motion. She dropped everything as she ran back to her brother, falling to her knees with a scream. Her brother was dead by a bullet to the head._

 _She looked up at Frank, his gun was held up with smoke coming out of the barrel._

 _"You killed him! You son of a bitch!" JJ stood slapping him across the face. "You killed him! Why?!"_

 _Frank took the pain without protest, he allowed her to slam her fist on his chest. It pained him weather she believed it or not. "I had to JJ." He whispered._

 _"He was my brother! I could have saved him!" Frank wrapped his arms around her, holding her still as she sobbed letting them both fall on there knees. Glancing up he saw the look of horror and sadness in Jacobs and Andrews faces._

 _JJ pushed him away within seconds. "I will never forget this Donovan! I hate you!" She then ran into the arms of Andrew letting her pain out._

 **FLASH BACK ENDS.**

JJ wiped the tears falling, the look on her team were between hate and sadness. Giving them a reassurance smile she continued. "After that I didn't see him until three weeks later, he showed up at the funeral. He was a bit beat up. It was like he was attacked."

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Frank walked into the funeral home, behind him walked two men dressed in black suites. He spotted Jacob and Andrew, who gave him a glare. Shaking his head Frank made his way to the casket. He said his goodbye and was about to leave when JJ blocked his exit. She couldn't help, but wonder why he was so bruised up._

 _"What are you doing here." She spat._

 _Frank sighed. "I came to pay my respects. He was my agent after all."_

 _JJ scoffed. "Your respects? You killed him! or did you forget that? you have no right to come here and act like you care!"_

 _"JJ you need to understand; I need you to hear my side of the story because after today it will be too late." Frank plead. His patients was wearing off and quick, as the men he came with were walking up to him._

 _"There is nothing to understand or hear from you! you killed my brother Donovan! You say you cared for us and you go and shot your own agent in the head? You are nothing but a coward! And a fucking murder!" JJ growled._

 _That was it Frank clenched his jaw. "Fine is that what you want? Then yes I killed him! My gun was the one to put that bullet in his head! I apologize from putting him out of his misery and by his request! I am sorry for stopping you having us all killed that day!" Frank was seething. "So yes I am a murder! I killed your brother!" Frank's head snapped to the side, followed by a sting of pain on his left cheek. His eyes shifted from his usual hazel to a dark black as he grabbed her from the shoulders. "That is the last time you lay a hand on me! I get you blame me I would too if I were in your position, but things did not happen the way you think they did."_

 _"Agent Donovan we need to get going." One of the men said._

 _Frank nodded he then pulled JJ into a hug. "I really am sorry neshema, but there are two sides to a story. I hope one day you will take the time to hear my side. I love you and always will." Frank kissed the top of her head. "I hope you can forgive me someday."_

 _JJ shook her head pushing him away. "I will never forget you, and the next time I see you I will be putting a bullet in your head."_

 _Frank closed his eyes in pain before giving her a slight bow. "Then I shall never cross path with you again. So long agent Jareau." Frank was escorted out by the two men and never to be seen or heard of again._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"After that day it took a week before I was ready to hear what he had to say, but he was no where to be found." JJ whispered.

"Where did he go?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. I asked everyone and I always got the same response. Two agents picked him up the next day after the mission and he was not heard of or seen until Dan's funeral, then he was taken again." JJ took a deep breath, looking towards Frank she sighed. "I don't know where they took him or what he was doing, but today is the first time I have seen him in five years."

"Will this affect your work in any way?" Hotch asked.

JJ shook her head. "No Hotch. I mean I hate the man, but I can handle one case with him. I can't guarantee not shooting him thou."

The rest of the fight was in silence; Frank's eyes would wonder towards JJ locking eyes with each other. They loved each other and they always have, but the anger was still there and until they talked and got over this it will always be an obstical. Everyone stiffed when the plane started shaking, unfortunate for Frank that made his juice spill all over his shirt.

"Son of a bitch." Frank groaned wiping his shirt, his team snickering next to him. "Shut up."

The BAU were chuckling when Frank's team erupted into laughter even JJ cracked a smile. Frank huffed as he stood from his seat reaching for his bag from under the couch. JJ watched him with a slight frown when he hesitated to take his shirt off, as far as she could remember he never had problems with showing off his good built. She gasped as she realized why, his back was covered in scars and as if he had been whipped some looked like knife slashes. When he turned around she caught sight of his chest marked with six bullet scars and more cuts. JJ was shocked and hurt those were the kind of markings you get when torture. What did they do to you Frank?

Frank could feel everyone's eyes on him, doing his best to ignore them he grabbed his shirt and took his seat once more. Looking over at the team he saw the looks of curious and pity in their eyes. what surprised him the most was to see tears pooling in JJ's eyes. why was she crying? Shaking his head, he laid back and waited for the plane to land.


	5. Chapter 5

**HOPE YOU ARE ALL LIKE THE STORY!**

The SUV's were already waiting for the agents, Frank raised an eyebrow and with a chuckle his group walked the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Rossi asked.

"Our vehicles are right over there." Frank pointed to the set of 3 cars, parked beside each other. "Just follow us, we have to stop at HQ then we will head to the house." Hotch nodded, climbing into the truck they all followed the black Camaro.

Arriving at the building everyone gathered by the door as Frank punched in the code. "Cody grab everything you need, Jake and Alex make sure the building is secure and locked before we head out, Monica gather all files regarding the case." Frank ordered, the BAU stood behind him. Grabbing his phone, he made a quick call. "It's Donovan…I need the keys…1 hour max…My team which is 4, plus 7…Okay make sure Raymond is at the gate…5 cars yes…What the hell is up with the questions. All I need you to do is go give Raymond the keys before I arrive…Thank you."

"Hey Frank! Mind if I put somethings in your car?" Cody had his hands full with all kinds of gadgets.

"No go ahead." Giving him the keys, he jogged up to his office. JJ looked around slowly slipping away from the team and followed Frank up the stairs. She stopped at the door, a sad look on her as she watched Frank. He had his head in his hands, he seemed tired. "What do you want?" JJ would have snapped at him, if it wasn't for the quietness of his question.

"I-I just wanted to know if you were okay." Her voice merely a whisper.

Frank looked up with confusion in his eyes. First she tried to slap him and now she was worried about him. "Why do you want to know?" JJ shrugged slowly taking a step into the office.

"I just do."

"I'm fine, just tired." Frank leaned back into his chair closing his eyes. JJ looked around the office it was simple, a bookshelf taking up the whole wall, a living room set in the middle of the office, his desk was in front of a huge window, behind the desk was built in shelf's where he had awards and pictures. She did a double take on one of the pictures behind him. She smiled it was of her, Frank and Luna the German shepherd Frank had gotten her after two months of relationship.

Frank followed her gaze onto the picture. "She misses you."

JJ jumped at the sound of his voice, looking over at him she was met with dark eyes. "You still have her?"

"Yes, after the last time I saw you, one of my men called me asking if I still wanted her. I couldn't just leave her so I took her with me." Frank responded.

"Where is she?" JJ looked away, back to the picture.

"She's at a friend's house, I haven't had the time to bring her home." Frank sighed, slowly standing up. He took small steps, as if he would make her run. "JJ, I know you hate me and i'm sorry, but please take the time to listen. Ever since that day I haven't been able to find peace. The pain I cost you was too much. Luna was the only thing of yours I had left, I know you will never forgive me for what I did to Dan, but I am asking for it. I really am sorry for what I did, but it was the only thing to do." Frank swallowed hard as he leaned down, kissing her on the temple he turned to leave. The words spoken behind him slapped him hard.

"I will never forgive you." JJ leaned against the door. "Just like I will never stop loving you."

The fly to San Diego was quick and quiet. So in no time Frank drove up the rocky road to his house. Cursing for not taking his truck, as the Camaro once again hit something. Glancing thru the rear mirror he saw Hotch's SUV following him. Reaching the gate, a young man, no older than 22 stood on the side.

"Hi Raymond." Frank gave him a small smile.

"Hello Mr. Donovan here are the house keys." Frank was handed a set of keys.

"Thank you." Raymond ran to the gate and opened it. Frank drove in followed by the other, once parking the car he got out. The rest followed parking beside him. "lets head inside, last time I was here was about two years ago. So I am not really updated on the remodeling done a year ago." Every one followed Frank into the house. It was a two story house; it was your everyday house. First floor held the kitchen, an office, living room that was connected to the porch, over viewing the huge back yard, one bathroom. The upstairs held 5 bedrooms and three bathrooms. That was going to be a problem. Going back down stairs Frank took them out back. There was no fence to separate them from the woods a couple of feet away. There was also a building to the side which held a gym and two kennels.

"That's it, make yourselves at home." Frank sighed, just as he was about to head back inside. When some guy appeared from behind the trees. Everyone's hands went to their holsters, behind the man trotted out two huge dogs. Frank raised his hand in a stop gestured. "Greg what are you doing here?"

The man stopped before him, as the dogs jumped and pranced around Frank. Up close the teams were now able to see them better, they looked like husky's only bigger and wilder. "Mr. Donovan, I didn't know you were arriving today."

"Last minute thing. What are you doing here?" Frank repeated, he now had the dogs by the collars.

Greg swallowed hard. "I-we had problems with raccoons getting into the house and trash cans. So I took the dogs out to-"

"Hunt?" Greg nodded. "I don't care if you let them out or not Greg, what I do mind is you making them into killers. Right now its raccoons, next it will be smaller dogs. This is the last time they go hunting." Grabbing the leash from Greg he latches them onto the dogs. "Take them back to their kennels, feed and water them. Next time just shoot the damn animals." Grabbing the dogs Greg all, but ran off.

"What were those things?!" Morgan exclaimed, jumping to the side as he passed the animals.

Frank gave him an incredulous look. "Dogs."

"Hybrids." Reid added.

Frank gestured them towards the house. "They are high content wolf dogs bred with Tibetan."

"Why do you need them for?" Kate asked.

Frank glanced at her with a killer smile. "No reason, they are just guard dogs." Opening the door, he placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her in. Kate tried to hid her blush by rushing into the house. "How about we eat."

After eating, which was rather awkward everyone headed up to bed everyone, but Frank. He sat on the couch facing the fire in the chimney sipping his cup of scotch. The smallest of the two dogs laid beside him, with her head on his lap.

JJ walked down to the kitchen for a glass of water, jumping once she spotted Frank. The growling didn't help either.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Frank apologized, running a hand thru the long fur.

"Don't worry about it." Walking into the kitchen she knew now was a good time to get answers. Determine she walked back into the living room taking a seat beside him. Frank took a sip of his drink, waiting for her to speak. "Why?" She asked softly.

"He asked me to." Frank answered.

"Bullshit! Dan would never have asked for something like that!" JJ hissed.

"Jennifer when you are in that much pain and suffering all you want is for it to end. Dan knew he wasn't going to make it, no matter what option he took." Frank turned to her, she was somewhere else. "I really am sorry Jennifer, but it was either leave him die by their hands or mine."

"We could have stopped them." JJ grumbled.

"We could have, but we would be six feet underground at this moment." Frank sighed "We were out number by six men."

JJ nodded. "Can I ask you something?" Frank shrugged. "If it were me in that manhole, would you have done the same?"

Frank frowned. "It wasn't."

"But what if it was, would you?" JJ noticed the way he shifted uncomfortable.

"Not personally."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I would have probably been knocked out." Frank continued when she made no move to speak. "JJ I love you and I would have done anything to get you out of there. Just like you would for your brother. I threaten you of knocking you out, because if that would have been you it would have been the only way to stop me." JJ stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Frank sighed placing his drink on the table and pushed the dog away. Slowly he stood and sat on the coffee table, facing JJ. "I am not asking you to forget nor to pretend that any of this ever happened. I am asking you to understand me, put your anger and hatred aside for a moment. Think it like an agent not a sister." Frank stood, giving her a kiss on the head. "Maybe then you will understand me."

JJ watched him head for the stairs. "Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your back?" JJ watched as his back stiffen and his fist clenched.

"My last case happened." Before she could question him more, he was gone.

JJ leaned back into the couch, was he telling the truth? Did Dan really tell him to do it? No! her brother was a fighter! A solider! For god sake he was a navy seal! Frank was just trying to come up with excuses. He was still the bastard she fell for. With a groan she went to bed nothing else she could do.


	6. Chapter 6

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **TO ALL HOTCH/KATE FANS, DON'T KILL ME!**

Frank was walking up to his room, his mind going over the events from that day. He was too lost he didn't even notice someone else in the hallway until he bumped into them. Shaking his head clear he glanced down at the body laying on the ground only to see it was Kate. "I am really sorry; I wasn't paying attention." Frank held his hand out for her.

Kate smiled as he pulled her up. "No I'm sorry, I was not looking where I was walking." Kate became aware of how close Frank was standing. When he took a step forward she took one back, then another and another. Letting out a small gasp once her back hit the wall. Frank leaned down running his nose over her neck and pulse, Kate turned her face eyes shut and bottom lips in between her teeth. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with her, she didn't even know the man and here she was trapped between him and the wall.

Frank smiled when she gave him full access to her neck, inhaling her sweet smell. Putting one hand next to her head, he placed the other on her hip holding her in place. He felt her heart pounding against her chest. Giving her a small kiss over her pulse he leaned back enough to see her face. "What are you doing up so late?"

Kate cleared her throat, looking everywhere but at his eyes. "Couldn't sleep, Morgan and Garcia's room is right next to mine." Frank raised an eyebrow. "They are not the quietest people when going at it."

Frank chuckled. "You can always sleep in my room, it's the last one and away from all noise."

Kate laughed shakily as she pushed Frank away. "I don't think so."

Frank smirked, in a blink of an eyes he had her against the wall once more. "I am a gentleman; I would never do anything a woman didn't want to. Regardless of what others might say. About what happened earlier I apologize, but I couldn't contain myself." Kate gave him a small smile, cupping his jaw. "I was going to say I take the floor, while you take the bed."

"I can't take your bed." Kate whispered.

Frank grabbed her hand, gently giving her a tug. "Come on, its late and we all have a tiring day tomorrow. I promise to behave myself."

Giving her another small tug, she followed him into his room. Honor to his word Frank grabbed a blanket and pillow, setting them on the ground he headed into the bathroom. Kate sat on the bed looking around, his gun was placed on the nightstand for easy access, no pictures or ordinates were on the shelf's or walls. The only other thing on the dresser was his watch, wallet, sunglasses and phone. Frank walked back out stopping in front of her…shirtless. Kate sweared she stopped breathing, she was itching to reach out and run her nails down his abs. Oh god she needed to stop thinking about this man like that, she loved Hotch! Even thou it was a one sided love. She looked everywhere, but at him. Trying to will the blush away.

Frank smirked, leaning down he placed his clenched hands beside her thighs. Hovering over her until Kate was resting on her elbows, looking up at him. Closing the space between them he turned his head to the left giving her a peck on the cheek.

Kate moving by instinct returning the kiss on his cheek. "Good night, agent Donovan."

Frank gave her a half smile. "Good night agent Callahan." Nuzzling her neck and leaving a kiss on it, Frank pushed away and dropped to the ground his back to her.

Kate sighed falling back onto the bed and crawling under the covers, everything was quiet all she could hear was Frank's even breathing and her pounding heart. "Be still my heart." She placed a hand over her heart willing it to calm down. She could have sworn she just closed her eyes, when she had to open them again. Reaching for Frank's watch she frowned at the fact that it was 2am. "What the hell woke me up?" Just then she heard mumbles and grunts coming from Frank. Leaning over the edge of the bed her frown got deeper. Donovan was tossing and turning, he was sweaty and paled, the expression in his face was pained and fear. Kate jumped off the bed and to his side shaking him lightly. "Donovan wake up, Donovan."

Frank shook his head. "s-s-stop, I-I don't know! Pl-lease sto-p!"

Kate grabbed his shoulders shaking him harder. "Frank! Wake up, its just a nightmare! Frank wake up!"

Frank was stuck in his past all he saw was the whip coming down over and over again. Suddenly a pair of hands latched onto his shoulders shaking him. Snapping his eyes open he grabbed the intruder, flipping them onto their back. He straddled them pinning their hands over their heads.

Kate groaned as her back slammed onto the ground, but having a disoriented Frank Donovan over her was more important than her back. "Frank, it me Kate. You need to wake up." Donovan shook his head, looking around, he seemed to have come to. The moment he looked down at her he jumped off, walking backwards until he hit the wall. Kate stood up slowly, taking slow steps towards him. "Frank?"

Frank raised a hand stopping her, while the other hid his face. "p-please don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Kate ignored him, walking up to him she took both of his hands in hers and pulled him to the bed, sitting him down and kneeling in front of him. "Frank look at me." Donovan looked at her, Kate tried not to wince at the fear and pain she saw in his eyes. "You are safe, I'm here no one is going to hurt you."

Frank snorted. "No, but I hurt you."

"You were scared; you didn't know what was happening." Kate ran her hand up and down his arm.

"Kate I'm really sorry, I-you weren't suppose to see any of that." Frank ran his hand over his face. "I'm sorry for hurting you as well."

Kate shook her head. "Hey, I'm fine. I'm more worry about you." Reaching up she cupped her jaw forcing him to look at her. "What did you dream?"

Frank closed his eyes. "It's nothing, I am used to them." Frank grabbed her hands, pulling her into his lap. "Thank you."

Kate blushed, but she snuggled into him anyways. She didn't know the man nor did she know his past, just what JJ had told them. By the looks of it he had been through a lot, which had affected him dearly. Raising her hand, she ran it thru his surprisingly soft midnight hair. She wasn't in love with him, she wasn't obsessed with him, but she had to admit she was attracted to him and he was drilling his way into her heart. If this led to something she wouldn't like to hold back on it. Kate stayed in his laps until she felt them fall back, Frank had fallen asleep and was now lowly snoring. Not wanting to harm him, Kate tried to move, but was met with a steel grip holding onto her. Knowing she was not going anywhere, Kate shifted herself correctly onto him and she too drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

**HERE YOU GO!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS!**

Frank woke up the next morning, as he moved to stretched only to freeze at the extra weight on him. Glancing down at his chest, he couldn't help but smile at the sleeping brunette. Dropping his head back on the mattress his mind tried to find an explication to what the hell was going on. He loved and was still in love with JJ, she was the only one for him and nothing would change that. He also knew she hated him and wished him dead. Glancing down at the women sleeping on him he sighed. She's pretty, gentle and smart. So why not give it a try? She already aroused him with just a simple smile from her as far as he knew she was single and so was he. The hell with it! If this led to something he was not about to let it slip his hands.

Kate woke up well aware of where she was and who she was on. Calmly she pushed herself away from him only to be pulled back into the solid chest. With a small chuckle she glanced up into dark brown sleepy eyes. Frank had a strong grip on her waist holding her tightly against him, Kate ran her hand across his chest, stopping just over one of his scars. She felt Frank go rigid underneath her, as well as his breathing picking up. Not wanting to make him even more uncomfortable she pulled her hand away, but Frank grabbed it pulling it back over his scar.

"It's okay…I don't mind." Frank's voice was just a whispered.

Kate ran her thumb over the healed scar. "What happened?"

Frank swallowed hard. "Let's take a rain check on that, instead let's get ready. The others should be waking up soon." Reaching for her hand he pulled it up, not missing the way she flinched. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to harm you."

Kate shook her head as she stood up. She wanted to know, but she was not about to push him into telling her. "I should head back to my room." Frank jumped off the bed and had her once more up against the wall. "What is it with you and walls?"

Frank smirked. "You'll find out soon enough. After the meeting I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me?"

"What about the teams?" Kate was worried about JJ and her finding out about this. She knew the blond still loved this man, but her hatred was overpowering that love.

Frank leaned forward he nuzzled her neck, leaving hot opened kisses. "What about them? As far as they know it will be a team outing." Looking her in the eye he tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "Only you and I will know it's a date."

Kate smiled softly. "In that case I would love too." Giving him a peck on the cheek, she walked out. Frank leaned against the wall letting out a long breath.

Once everyone was up and dress they all gathered into the living room. Hotch and Frank were waiting the calls from their bosses, the call was the go for the mission. Hotch kept stealing glances at Kate, who in returned was sitting on the couch with the largest of the dogs. The other beast was standing close to Frank as if guarding him. JJ glanced up at Donovan as he passed by her, frowning when he kneeled before Kate.

"Hey, there is some breakfast in the kitchen. I know you didn't eat so go grab some." Frank kept his voice down. Kate laughed quietly giving him a sweet smile she stood up heading for the kitchen. Frank chuckled as Diablo rushed after her, his attention was drawn to Hotch as the unit chiefs phone rang.

"Hotchner…yes sir…thank you." Hotch glanced at Frank giving him a nod.

Franks phone followed to ring. "Donovan…Tom…I said no!...tom, I am working right now." Frank stood up abruptly rushing out the back door. All talking stopped in order to hear what was being said "After the last mission I said I was done...I didn't walk out on you! You did! Or did you forget who who saved my ass when your agency left me!...I don't give a fuck how easy it is...one more thing, don't you dare go after her." Snapping the phone close, Frank threw his head back trying to gain His composure. Jumping slightly when both his phone rang and Kate placed a hand on his arm. Giving her a small smile he answered the call. "Donovan...yes?...yes sir...thank you." Ushering Kate back into the house, he grabbed his keys and turned the the group. "We have the clearance. Cody are Jake and Alex ready?"

"Yup, they are bugged and ready." Cody replied as he gathered his equipment.

Everyone else made their way towards the cars. Frank paused for a moment before tossing one set of keys to Jake. "I find one scratch, dent or smudge on that car you will regret it. Understood?" Jake nodded, not being able to hold back his excitement. Dashing towards the Porsche, he honked trying to hurry Alex up. "I mean it Jake!" But he and Alex were already out the gate. With a small shake of his head, Frank walked to his car. Looking around he spotted Kate by the SUV. Catching her eye, he jerked his head to the side, gesturing her to him.

"What's up?" Kate leaned against his car, very aware of the looks her team was giving her.

Frank smiled. "I thought you might want to ride with me."

Looking back then to him, she shrugged. "Why not."

Frank opened the door for her, before turning to his two team mates. "I'll see you in a few. Cody make sure everything is ready to go."

"Yes sir." Cody nodded, just before driving off with Alex.

Climbing into his car, the engine roared to life. "Alright let's get a move on. You ready for this?"

"It's you team that is going in." Kate said. "I should be asking you that."

Frank laughed, as he reached for her hand. Kate didn't mind nor did it bother her. Instead she gave his hand a squeeze, they were hand and rough. Yet soothing and nice fitting to hers. "Well I might be ready, but that doesn't stop the fear."

Kate smiled. "They will be fine."

Frank parked behind a black van with tinted windows. As the newly couple walked out, the BAU caught up with them. The van would only be able to hold three others'. "Agent's Rossi and Hotchner will be in the truck with me. Monica I want pictures of everyone that comes and goes." Monica nodded, grabbing her camera. "Take agent Callahan with you." Giving her a look, Monica smirked. "Agents Morgan and…" Frank waved a hand towards Reid. "I'm sorry what is your name again?"

"Reid." Spencer mumbled.

"Right you and agent Jarue, along with agent Morgan will be canvassing the area. I don't want anyone unknown getting near that house." Frank glanced at JJ, god it hurt having her so near. Prying his eyes off her, he ushered the two agents into the truck.

Cody was already checking the equipment, the sounding and picture looked all good. "Alright! Everything is good to go." Handling them each a pair of head phones, Cody pointed to the two cameras. "With this we will be able to hear them and these are the cameras. Jake has one on his sunglasses and Alex has hers on the necklace."

Frank grinned ruffling up Cody's curls. "Nice job, Cody."

With Alex and Jake:

Jake and Alex walked into a rather small building. What surprised them was that it was a pet shop.

"You sure we got the right place?" Jake whispered.

Alex nodded showing him her wrist. "I even wrote it down. This is the place."

Reaching the counter, Jake leaned forward. "We have an appointment with Mr. Martinez."

Immediately three armed men walked out from behind them. Two grabbed both Jake and Alex slamming them against the wall. The other one kept back, his rifle trained on them. Once they were finished patting them down, the man Pushed away. Jake and Alex were allowed to turn, the biggest of the three gestured them to follow. They were lead thru a door on the right. Jake walked in first tripping over his feet at the sight before him. Alex followed next, stunned just as if not more than Jake.

Cages invaded the room, some piled up on others. Some held dogs, but the rest held nothing but tigers, bears, monkeys, and other exotic animals. Sharing a look with Alex they kept walking, well they discovered one of his deals. Reaching another door, both agents were shoved into a rather homey looking room. Although if felt nothing of a welcome.

"Wait here, Jose will be with you shortly." The middle man spat.

"Frank you getting all of this?" Jake whispered. "He has tigers man! Tigers!"

"Your good Jake, stay calm." Frank's voice said thru both their intercoms.

Just then the doors opened revealing the man many wanted. Behind him walked in a beautiful brunette, at the same time she looked like she could beat the shit out of them.

 **A/N:**

 **I LOVE HOTCH AND KATE, BUT THAT WILL BE LATER IN THE STORY.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **OH MY GOD EMILY IS BACK ON CRIMINAL MINDS!**

"So you two are the ones walker has gushed over." Taking a seat behind his desk he scoffed. "I was expecting….more." He glanced to the woman behind him. "What do you think?"

The brunette smirked walking over to them. "Yes. Her I have a good feeling about, but him…" She stopped in front of Jake. "I don't know. The fact that he was supposed to protect Sunny and yet he was caught…"

Jake curled his lip up in a snarl. "It wasn't my fault."

"Oh so now you are not man enough to admit your responsibility." She smirked.

"I can, but not when it's not mine." Jake growled.

The woman laughed. "You were in charge of his security, commander of his guards. Everything was your responsibility." She bickers one of the guards over to her. "If he was with Jose and Jose was to get shot it would be my fault. Yes, his as well, but Jose trusted that I trained them right and good. So who's fault would it be?"

"Yours." Alex answered.

The lady nodded. "Yes, mine."

Jose then started to laugh. "Okay, well. Seeing as I am in need of more securities, I will hire you. You will be on a week probations." Standing up Jose walked over to them. "Emily here will be your boss. Do everything she says. During this week you will be payed half of your wage. See I'm not such a bad guy." Giving them a killer smile, he pecked Emily on the cheek and left.

Emily glanced at her phone at the notification of a message. "So what agency are you two from?" Emily asked.

WITH FRANK:

Frank couldn't believe it; he hadn't seen her since there escape from Russia. That wasn't what surprised him, but the last thing he knew was that she was with Interpol in London. So what was she doing here?

Reaching for his phone he sent her a quick text.

 ** _F: They are undercover agents. Do not react!_**

Looking back at the screen he smiled at the quick recovery she did.

 ** _E: Understood. They yours?_**

 ** _F: Yes. Meet me back at the house. We have to sort this out._**

 ** _E: You got it boss._**

Glancing at the team beside him, Frank was confused as to why all, but Kate seemed shocked to see the woman. Then it clicked.

WITH EMILY, JAKE AND ALEX:

"Is this some sort of test? Because we are no cops!" Alex growled.

Emily smirked, as she handed them her phone. "I know what you are, because so am I." Jake and Alex shared a look, before shrugging their shoulders in defeat. "Listen Jose will make you go thru some tests before you are completely in the group. He will insist I am the one in charge of training you, I can't go easy on you so you will have to bear with me."

"What do the test involve?" Jake asked, he was now walking around the office.

Emily sighed. "Lots of things, it won't be until Jose sees he can trust you with his life that the training's will stop. Only and only when that happens will you be able to get what you are after."

Jake nodded. "Well our boss came up with a rather interesting way of speeding that up."

"Oh, do tell." Emily smiled, Frank did have a rather wild imagination when work was involved.

Alex laughed. "Why ruin the surprise?" Grabbing Jake by the arm they began making their way out, but Jake paused.

"What's with all the animals?"

Emily shrugged. "Clients want something, Jose gets it. animal trafficking is one of the few things he does."

Giving her a small smile, they walked out. They needed to get back to the house and go over the details for the drive by.

WITH FRANK:

"Alright, lets head back." Frank ordered. Jumping out of the truck, the others followed. They met up with Kate and Monica a few seconds later. JJ and the others right behind them.

Frank smiled at the sight of Monica and Kate laughing. She was beautiful, but no matter how much, his heart refused to let her in more than what she already was. Why must love be so stubborn? Walking up to the laughing pair, he placed a hand on her arm. "And what is so funny?"

Kate bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stop her giggles. "Nothing. Monica was just telling me a story, that's all."

Frank glanced at his agent. "What story?"

"When Cody was chased by that small pack of Chihuahuas." Monica laughed.

Frank just rolled his eyes. "Let's go, before we get made." Kate raised an eyebrow at him. "A group of three men dressed like fed's jumping out of an unmarked van meeting up with fiv-" He glanced at Reid. " well four others who are also dressed as fed's does not paint a good picture love."

Kate blushed at the nickname. "R-Right then let's go." Rushing past him she jumped into the car. Cursing when she realized it was Frank's car. "bloody hell."

Frank chuckled giving Monica a smile. "let's go."

Monica noticed the death glare agent Hotchner had on Donovan. Wow! If looks could kill! Since Cody would be driving the truck back, Morgan and Rossi would be driving back with her. This should be fun.

Monica tried to drown the silence with some music, that was until her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm going to make a small detour and grab something to eat. It's still a longs way before dinner. You are in charge; I don't want Jake or Cody messing with anything in my office." Frank's voice boomed thru the entire car, causing the three agents to cringe.

"Got it, no need to yell." Monica snapped.

Frank chuckled. "I am not yelling. You might want to lower the volume Monica." With that the call ended. They spotted the black Camaro make a sudden U-turn driving past them.

"What is your boss up too?" Morgan asked.

Monica glanced at him thru the rear mirror. "Excuse me?"

"I mean why the sudden interest in Kate?"

"I don't like getting involved in Donovan's personal life and if you want to go back home safe and sound, I recommend you drop the subject as well." Morgan narrowed his eyes at the threat. "Donovan is very protective of his private life."

"What Morgan is saying is if your boss is just looking to get laid?" Rossi jumped in.

Monica laughed. "You really don't know anything about him." That just caused the agent to laugh even more. "One thing we know and are certain of is this. Donovan never mixes feeling and sex together. If he is just looking to get laid he has some girls for that. Now if he starts to feel something for someone, he pursues it. I don't know what he Is feeling towards Kate, but he is not looking to just get laid of that you can be sure of."

Morgan leaned forward. "What did you mean he doesn't mix feelings and sex? If you like someone you have sex with them. right?"

"What I meant was that, Frank is careful when it comes to that. He takes his time when seeing someone, he doesn't rush it. When it does happen its more than just sex for both them, it's like a bond." Monica sighed. "does that make sense?"

Morgan scoffed. "No."

Rossi nodded. "Yes."

"Well your boss better be careful, he has some competion for Kate." Morgan smirked.

"Agent Hotchner, yeah I know."

Rossi glanced at her. "How?"

Monica smiled. "One I am a profiler and two it's not hard when all he does is glare at the Donovan. Also his eyes light up like Christmas lights whenever she is in his point of view."

"The same could be said about your boss and JJ." Rossi retorted.

"Oh I know that too, but I am much more afraid of Donovan than all of you put together." Monica shrouded.

Rossi shared a look with Morgan. "Has he hurt you?"

"What?! No?!" The surprise caused her to swerve the car. "No! It's the ones that have hurt us, that have me scared. Frank is possessive and over protective about his team and family."

"I thought you said you didn't know any of this about Frank?" Morgan smirked.

Monica returned the smirk. "You would be surprise what how easy he talks when drunk." The car was filled with laughter's after that. Monica knew they weren't bad people, but there were many things stopping them from becoming friends. In the meantime, a little bit of fun wouldn't hurt.

WITH FRANK AND KATE:

"Where are we going?" Kate asked, for what was the fifth time.

Frank chuckled. "I'm not kidnapping you if that what you are worried about." Kate smiled up at him. "There is a small burger joint about five more minutes from here."

Giving him a gentle smile, Kate's mind began drifting off. So far he seemed like a good man, sweet, caring and loving, but she has noticed the way his eyes would lite up every time JJ was in his view. Or the way he would follow her with his eyes, keeping an eye on her. He like her was in the same situation, they were in love with someone for one reason or another didn't love or didn't want to love them back. She then remembered about the scars on his back.

"Frank?" Donovan shifted his head to the side. "Can I ask you something…personal?"

Frank swallowed. "Is it about JJ?" Kate shook her head. "Then it's about the scars." Kate nodded. "What do you want to know?""

"How did it happen?"

Frank was quiet for a moment. "Three days after the mission with JJ, I was hauled back to CIA. They received orders to go after some Russian terries. I was the one to be thrown into the man's world. The first two weeks were nothing, but whips and fights between me and other new members. The man wanted only the best of the best working for him. Any mistake or any order disobeyed earned us an hour of whips." Kate bit her lip, trying to keep the tears from falling. "The agency pulled me at the end of the second week for some recovery time. I don't know what excuse they used on my behalf, but it didn't work."

Kate frowned. "What do you mean?"

"whatever they told them alarmed them enough to track me down and find out I was as agent. When I got back it wasn't until the third day that they ambushed me. I was their prisoner for half a year, before a good friend of mine tracked me down and rescued me." Frank was stiff and rather tensed.

Kate wanted to know more, but decided not to push him. "So how good are these hamburgers?"

"The best." Frank answered.

Kate narrowed her eyes at him. "And if they aren't? What do I get in return?"

Frank laughed at the challenge. "Alright. If you don't think they are the best then I'll do whatever comes in mind, but only once."

Kate smirked. "What if I do think they are the best?"

"You have to kiss me." Frank laughed as her eyes widen. "Accept?"

"Well Mr. Donovan. You got yourself a deal." Shaking his hand, Kate hid his blush.

Frank pulled into the parking lot, jumping out he jogged towards her side. Opening her door and helping her out. As they walked in Frank huffed at the line. At first they kept their distance, but slowly Kate stepped in front of him as Frank's chest rested against his back. So it didn't take long for his arms to be wrapped around her waist and her head on his shoulder.

"You still love her." It came out as a statement instead of a question.

Not having to ask, he just nodded. "I always have and always will. She is the one, but for reasons beyond understanding it wasn't meant to be." Frank felt bad for telling her this, especially considering they were starting something. "I won't deny you are slowly growing on me."

Kate snorted. "The same can be said about you."

"Who is it?" Frank asked.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Who's what?"

"It's not Morgan I just don't see you with him. Rossi maybe, but I doubt it. Reid…" Frank snorted. "Highly doubt it since he's after JJ. I swear that kid looks like a cub trying to fuck a grown ass lioness." Kate smiled at the jealousy in his voice. "So that only leaves agent hot…" Glancing down at her, he smirked. "Hotchner! That's who you're in love with!?"

Kate groaned hiding her face in her hands. "Yes."

"I can see that; no wonder you find me attractive." Frank beamed. "We are both…how do you girls call it…oh right, we are tall, dark and handsome."

Kate slapped him on the arm. "You are so full of your self-agent Donovan."

"Just telling it how it is." Frank smiled. "How long?"

Kate sighed, leaning her head back on him again. "I found him attracted the moment I met him, but I knew I loved him the day he saved my life." Turning around still in his arms she glanced up at him. "What about you?"

Frank sighed hugging her tighter. "When agent Cruz and Strauss brought JJ I was taken aback, not only because of her beauty. Also because she was being thrown into something she had no idea as to what it was. I liked her the moment it was introduced to her and even if she was married I could care less. I knew I was in love on our second meeting."

Before Kate could question him more on his love life, it was their turn to order. "Hi, I want 20 burgers and fries." He glanced down at Kate, who had yet to leave his arms. "You want something while we wait?"

"Just water."

It took about an hour for the order to be ready, once they arrived frank was almost tackled by Cody. He would have if it weren't for the older man's quick reflects. "Cody knock it off."

As everyone ate and talked a little, Frank noticed the way Hotchner stared at Kate. His eyes held so much love for the woman, but at the same time anger. Keeping an eye on him, Frank decided to do a little experiment.

"So, who wins the bet?" Frank asked Kate.

Blushing Kate groaned. "They are the best one I have ever tasted, so you do."

"In that case."

Frank crashed his lips onto hers smirking at the small gasp she gave.


	9. Chapter 9

**SHORT AND BORING, BUT I HAD TO GET IT OUT OF THE WAY.**

 **MORE ACTION IN THE CASE AND RIVALRY WITHIN THE TEAM WILL BEGIN.**

 **JJ AND FRANK WILL HAVE TO JOIN IN ON THE ACTION REAL SOON.**

Everyone was shocked, Morgan turned towards his boss reaching for Hotch's arm just in time. Hotch glared at his agent as everyone kept their eyes on the kissing couple. JJ was shocked, she knew something was going on, but not this.

Frank raised a hand to Kate's check, tilting her head just right as he deepened the kiss. Kate by instinct wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, but just before he could pull her into his lap someone clearing their throat caught everyone's attention.

Frank pulled back slowly giving her three small kisses, before turning toward the intruder. In fact, everyone forgot about them for a moment as they too turned to the person standing by the chimney.

"This was not what I had in mind for our reunion." Emily spoke up.

Frank chuckled as he stood up and pulled the agent into a hug. "Hello neshema."

"How are you Frank?" Emily smiled.

Frank shrugged. "I've been doing good."

"I can see that." She glanced at the blushing agent on the couch then back at him.

Frank smirked then moved to the side. "I believe you know these agents." He gestured to the group of people on the couch.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked as she went around giving each one a hug. Stopping with Hotch she frowned. "You okay?"

Hotch took a deep breath, pulling his mask back up. "I'm good."

JJ cleared her throat. "We are working with agent Donovan and his team to take down Jose. What about you?"

Frank took his seat back on the couch, pulling Kate to his side. He was really enjoying the affect it had on Hotchner. Emily shrugged taking a seat on Frank's free side.

"I am after a bigger fish than Jose, he is just the first step. I'm surprised you are all working together." Emily mused.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Reid asked.

"You guys don't play well with others and Frank is very weary around fed's." She replied.

Frank shoved her gently with his shoulder. "When did you get involved in this? Last I heard from you, you were with Interpol."

"I still am, they were the ones to put me in. like I said I am after my guy, you can have Jose."

"Your guy, getting a little possessive there princess." Frank teased.

"Like you don't?" She snapped. Emily then glanced at the brunette beside her mentor. "Hey I'm Emily."

Kate shook her hand. "Kate, I'm with them." She gestured towards Hotch and the team.

"I know, nice to finally meet you." Giving Frank a serious look she turned to her old team. "So what's new?"

"Nothing really." Morgan mumbled. He didn't like the way Emily and Donovan interacted with each other. "How do you two know each other? You never talked about him?"

Emily stayed quiet, so Frank decided to take the lead. "I did some work for her mother a couple of years back, Emily and I hit it off so we kept in touch. I lost contact with her until she began working undercover with Doyle. I am still pissed off about that." Emily rolled her eyes. "I help with her cover as well as keeping her hidden in London, along with what you had given her. After all, that we kept in touch regularly up to the point I knew she worked for Interpol, that's when I broke off all contact."

"Why?" Kate asked.

"I was still within my agency and if they knew I had contact with someone from Interpol and so high up the chain like Emily. That could have gone wrong on so many levels." Frank answered. "I do owe her my life, for the times I have saved her she has saved me."

Emily leaned back, with a raised eyebrow. "If I do remember correctly I have saved your ass more than you have me."

Frank scoffed. "You have finally lost it."

"I know I have saved you more times." Emily insisted.

"Name them." Frank challenged.

"Name them?"

"Yes, name all the time you have saved me."

"Okay in order. Russia, Iraq, Russia again and…oh Turkey." Emily smirked.

Frank laughed. "You are one rescue away to be tied."

"What?"

"You have saved me four times, one short from me." Frank smiled happily as she swatted him on the arm.

Her smile was gone as soon as it came. "How are the scars?"

Frank stiffed for a moment, only relaxing when Kate placed a hand on his chest. "They are healed…for the most part." Emily knew he hated talking about them so she focused on catching up with her team.

Halfway thru the talking Kate got up to grab something to drink, not noticing Hotch followed her.

"Care to explain what that was back there?" Hotch asked thru gritted teeth.

Kate jumped at the sudden appearance. "Hotch! Ohh-umm nothing it was just a bet."

"It looked more than a bet to me."

Kate frowned. What does he care who she kisses? "I apologies agent Hotchner, but what I do while off duty and in my private life does not concern you."

Hotch took a step forward. "It doses if it will affect you job."

How dare he! Never has she allowed her private life interfere with her job. "Do not worry for that will not happen. Both agent Donovan and I are professionals and no how to act when on the job." Shoving her bottle of water into his chest she stormed out.

Hotch was about to follow after her, but stopped when he spotted Donovan chase after her. "Real smart Hotchner! You fucken idot."

Frank followed Kate out into the back yard after seeing her run out of the kitchen. Finding her sitting on the bench he took a seat beside her. "Did I mess things up for you?"

Kate shook her head. "No Hotch was just being a stick in the mud."

"What he do?" Frank hated seeing her like this. He wasn't in love with her and never will be, but he cared for her.

"He just said that this. Me and you were a bad idea and that it will affect my work." Kate finished with a growl.

Frank moved to kneel in front of her. "He's jealous."

Kate looked down at him with a confuse look. "What?"

"Hotch is like me, we are can be straight forward, but when it comes to the one we love our brains shut down. He doesn't know how to tell you, that would be the only reason for him to react that way." Frank smiled at the twinkle in her eye, but frowned at how quickly it was gone. "What?"

"He doesn't love me. That is where you are wrong. Hotch is into blonds, plus he has never showed an interests in me." Kate whispered.

Frank sighed pulling her into a hug. "Well until he gets his head out of his ass you have me. And I'll be damn if I don't show them just how lucky I am having you by my side."

Kate pulled back and without thinking she pulled him down for a deep kiss. Neither aware Hotch tearing his sad eyes away from them.


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT HERE IT IS.**

 **THIS IS JUST FLUFF AND A LITTLE HEATED CONVERSATIONS, BUT THE ACTION WILL BEGIN SOON.**

Frank alongside Emily and Hotch prepared the drive by for two days from today. They needed time so that Jose wouldn't become suspicious. As for the two free days Jake and Alex would have to deal with Emily and her training.

Kate noticed the way JJ distanced herself from her. She also knew why. It bugged her, but what could she do? Glancing back at Hotch she sighed, he hadn't talked to her since their small argument. Why must he be so difficult?! It wasn't like he felt anything towards her, so why must he stick his nose in her business. And how dare he questioned her ability to do her job!? Not once has she failed the man! Not once! Looking to frank she had to smile. He was good looking, kind, strong, but he wasn't Hotch. Oh for god sakes Kate! Get that man out of your freakin head! He wants nothing to do with you so forget him and focus on the one who does. Deciding to distract her mind from the Hotchner invasion, Kate walked out to the backyard.

Frank frowned at the how depressed Kate seemed, ever since her fight with Hotchner nothing seemed to cheer her up. Hotch on the other hand seemed to be doing everything to ignore her, just like JJ. So if they don't want to be happy, they won't let the others be happy either? He really should do something to cheer Kate up, but what? He didn't really know that much about her. So who does he ask? The name Garcia popped into his head with in the second. Yeah she should know.

"Frank!?" Emily yelled.

Frank jumped at the sudden Noise. "What?!"

"Where did you go?" Emily asked. Whatever it was must be important.

"Nothing, just got a little distracted. Are we done here?" By know they knew the plan by heart, he really didn't see the reason to go over it anymore. Beside he was the one to lead the drive by.

Hotch nodded. "Yes."

Giving the man a stiff nod, he all by ran to his office. Grabbing his phone, he waited for the line to pick up.

"To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" Garcia sassed.

"Ms. Garcia? This is Frank Donovan." Frank wasn't sure how he would react towards him. Everyone else, but Kate seemed to hate him.

"Oh! What can I do for you sir?" To say she was shocked was an understatement. What could he possibly need?

"Okay one please drop the sir. I am in no uniform to be called that. Two It has to do with Kate."

Garcia chuckled. "I will only drop the sir if you drop the Ms. Deal?"

"Alright Garcia."

"Good now what about my country girl?" Garcia asked.

Frank sighed. "She has been a bit depressed since her argument with agent Hotchner today. I would like to do something, that would cheer her up, but…."

"You don't have a clue." Garcia nodded understanding. A couple of weeks ago Hotch asked her the same thing. Looks like Ms. Callahan has quiet the fan club.

"Yes. Think you can give me some clues?" Frank was hopeful she might know things.

Garcia laughed. "Clues? Honey I can give you the whole damn answer." Frank snorted. "Let's see, Kate is a huge country music fan, loves horseback riding, any extreme kind of sports. Kate is an all-time country girl, so if you want to cheer her up use that." Frank huffed, where in the hell was he supposed to take her. "Will you look at that."

"What?"

"It so happens Blake Shelton is to be in San Diego tonight for his tour. Perfect timing if you ask me." Garcia said in a sing along voice.

Frank chuckled. "Thank you Garcia."

"Anytime handsome, chow." Garcia hung up. She was a bit sad at the fact that it was him and not Hotch who was trying to make her feel better. The thing was that every time one of them brought up the subject, he would do anything in his power to shut it down. "Why must that man be so frustrating!"

Frank walked out of his office, just as his phone received a text message. Looking down he smiled, Garcia had purchased the tickets for the concert. How she got into his bank account was beyond him. Frank leaned against the door's frame, watching the brunette beauty.

Kate was playing with the dogs. She would toss both balls, seeing as neither liked to share. They were beautiful animals. The male was fully black, he was the more wolf like with his long face and yellow eyes. Diablo was his name. The female was more husky like, she was red and white with two colored eyes. One was blue the other gray. Angel was her name. They were still the biggest animals she was seen, but gentle ones. She was still a little concern as to why Frank had such dogs. Watching Diablo bolt past her and onto Frank, she gave him a small smile.

"How long have you been there?" Kate asked.

Frank shrugged. "Not long. They seem to like you."

Kate quirked an eyebrow. "And why Is that so surprising?"

Kneeling down to face the female, he glanced back up at her. "They are guard dogs Kate; this is the first time they actually play with a stranger."

"Oh." Tossing the ball's once more, they ran off. "Why do you have them?"

"I just do." Frank mumbled.

"Frank." Kate warned, using the same tone she did on meg.

Frank sighed. "They were trained by the CIA."

"So you telling me the CIA trained these dogs, to hunt and take down high criminals?" Kate pointed to the ones in question.

Frank nodded. "Unlike your regular K-9 these two have killed people. I took them in since they were going to be put down. They couldn't be adopted and sending them into a civilian's home was sure to prove disasters." Frank decided to change the subject. "Do you like country music?"

Kate nodded hesitantly, moving closer to him as the animals got closer. "I love it."

"Who is your favorite?"

"Miranda lambert, Luke Bryan, Blake Shelton and others…why?"

Frank handed her his phone. "I have two for the Blake Shelton concert tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

Kate grinned. "I would love too, but says here you purchased them an hour ago. Why?"

"You have been down, since your argument with Hotchner today. I thought this might cheer you up." Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her close. "Besides I have the habit of spoiling my girlfriends rotten." Giving her a small kiss, he rested his forehead against hers. "So what do you say? You want to go?"

"The case." Kate reminded him.

"We have today and tomorrow, before we could move on. There is nothing wrong with having a little time for ourselves."

Kate thought for a moment. "Alright, let's go." Laughing as he spun her around.

"Great."

The moment he placed her down, Kate ran over his words. "Girlfriend?"

"What?"

"You called me your girlfriend."

Frank paused, thinking he had done something wrong. "Was I wrong?"

Kate shrugged. "Have you asked me?"

Frank huffed. Getting down on one knee he took her hand and stared into her eyes. "Agent Kate Callahan, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Kate couldn't help it, but laughed. "Yeah."

Pulling her down for a small kiss, he guided her back into the house. He was happy, but something was missing and would always be missing until he had her back.

Frank had Emily take Kate to buy the clothes she wanted for tonight. To his surprise JJ had accompanied them along with Alex and Monica. Meaning he was now stuck with just males. It would be all nice and good, but he was pretty sure three out of six wanted to kill him. So he decided to stay in his office, at least until the woman come back. He was aware of the looks Hotchner gave him. Frank would just shake his head. All he had to do was open his fucken eyes and see the beauty and wonder of a woman he had in front of him. Kate was the kind of woman, that if you let go you lose her forever. She will wait for him, but not forever. A man will come and pick her up, she was the rare kind to find. Surprise she reminded him of JJ, the same attitude, spunk, and sass. Frank had already lost JJ and was pretty sure it was forever.

A knock on his door, brought him back to reality. "Come in."

Hotchner walked into the office. He showed no emotion whatsoever. "Back off."

"Excuse me?"

"From Kate. Leave her alone." Hotch was not one to beat around the bushes.

Frank smirked leaning back in his chair. "Why would I do such a stupid thing like that? Kate is one in a million. I would be an idiot if I let her go, but then again you should know that."

Hotch narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about. I just don't want her job performance to suffer."

"Cut the bullshit Hotchner! You're a profiler, don't tell me you haven't noticed the way she looks, talk and thinks about you?" Frank scoffed.

Hotch shook his head. "Stay ou-"

"Oh I am." Frank chuckled, standing up he walk over to his mini bar. "I don't want to medal into that. Kate is official with me as of today." Taking a sip, he hummed. "How you let such woman escape from right under your nose, has me in quite the riddle." Hotch had his hands in a fist, he wanted to punch something…anything. "Look man, I don't mean to upset you. So I will leave you with this. What do you love the most her or your job?" Leaving the agent alone in the office he walked out. Frank although he would hate having to be alone again, it would be great if Hotch finally got the hint and claimed his woman. In the meantime, she was his and although he wants her happiness Frank was not going to make it easy for the man.

Having drain down his scotch, Frank jogged upstairs, jumping into the shower. In and out in ten minutes. He wasn't sure what to wear, so he went with all black. Like he had any other color. The show started at eight and would be at least two-three hours. So he decided to extend the date a little longer with taking her out before the show. Once he was dressed, Frank glanced at the night stand. A dark brown, almost black watch laid there. Picking it up he sighed as he put it on, JJ had given it to him a month into the relationship. Not once had he left without it, but he knew it was time to get a new one. His thoughts were pushed away, as the voices and laughter's of the girls were heard in the house.

Emily popped her head into his room with a grin. "My don't you look handsome!"

"Hey Em." Frank smirked. "Not too dark?"

Emily laughed as the other girls showed up behind her. Walking up to him she fixed his shirt. "Frank you are nothing, but a dark man. In the good way."

Giving her an eye roll, he turned to his date. "Mind if we head out early?" Kate shook her head. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Okay, but I have to take a shower and-"

"I'll wait." Frank smiled.

"Okay." Everyone, but JJ followed her to the room.

Frank looked at her, he wasn't sure what to say or do. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." JJ whispered. "So new plans?"

"No, not really, just dinner before the concert." Frank replied.

JJ then noticed the watch. "You still have it?"

"Yes, does it surprise you that much?"

"No, yes, no. I mean after our last meeting I figured you would toss it out."

Frank smirked, walking over to his drawer he pulled a necklace with a heart and small ruby in the middle. Along with it hanged a ring. "Like you did?"

JJ gasped. "How-when-how did you get them?"

Frank licked his lips as he stared down at them. "My men might have been angry with me Jennifer, but they are still loyal to me. Angelo saw you toss them out and had them sent to my apartment. I figured it would be shame to let them go to waist, so I held onto them."

JJ walked up to him, her hand running over the ring. "Even the ring?"

"Yes, especially the ring." Frank whispered.

Looking up JJ was met with his dark eyes, he was so close. Enough for her to feel his breath on her face. it brought back so many memories, all good. she longed to feel his lips on her again, even if just for a moment.

Frank tried keeping his heart steady, but it was impossible with her so close. Seeing her lick her lips, followed with the bite, it took everything to hold back. Her eyes were brighter than he remembered, but still gave him the sense of safety they always had. Tightening his hand over hers, Frank leaned closer…he was so close.

"Frank."

Both agents jumped apart, JJ walked back across the room, keeping her back to the door.

Frank swallowed hard, tearing his eyes off the blond and towards Monica. "Yes?"

Monica glared at JJ, followed with giving Frank a glare. "Your date is waiting for you."

"I'll be right down Monica." Frank sighed, with another warning look she walked out. Frank walked closer to JJ, raising his hand to her shoulder, but clenched it instead. "They are yours if you want them. I-I have to go."

"Frank?" JJ whispered.

"What?" He stopped by the door.

Turing to him, she had her eyes filled with tears. "This thing with Kate, is it serious?"

Frank flinched. "At the moment. yes, it is."

"Do you love her?"

"No." About to walk out he stopped again. "At least not at the moment."

JJ gasped watching him walk out. Rushing after him, she stopped on the top of the stairs.

Frank was with Kate by then, laughing and smiling at her.

Frank cleared his mind as he walked down. Giving Monica a shake of his head, he snuck up on Kate from behind. Wrapping his arms around her, causing her to scream out loud.

Kate turned within his arms. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." frank chuckled, clearly not sorry. Looked her over he had to groan, as leaning down to her ear. "You look stunning."

Kate blushed. "Thank you."

Kissing her on the lips, he grabbed her purse and his jacket. It was on purpose; he was leaving hers behind. Holding the door, he waited for Kate. His smile dropping at the sight of JJ. with a huff he looked away.

Kate waved bye to the girls, as Hotch walked into the room. The entire room stopped as they stared at each other. Hotch just walked away, to which Frank scoffed.

"Right. Well I'll see you all later tonight." Kate forced smile.

Frank smiled as she walked past him. "I don't want to come back to a mess of a house. You all better behave." Getting a bunch of boos and get out he slammed the door shut.

After getting in the car and driving for about an hour, Kate broke the silence. "Where are we going?"

Frank chuckled. "Again? I think I proved I wouldn't kidnap you Kate." Kate laughed. "It a surprise. Relax we are almost there." True to his word, they pulled up to what looked like a park. Jumping out, he helped her out and guided her out.

Kate frowned at the lonely place. "If I didn't trust you I would so be freaking out right now."

Frank grabbed her hand. "I would never hurt you."

Pulling her forward they walked for a bit, until arriving into the clear. A huge beautiful lake sat in the middle, trees surrounding it giving it a private room. A few feet away from the lake was a blanket and a plate of fruit and food. Kate turned to Frank with wide eyes. "When did you do all of this?"

"I had a couple of buddies pull it out for me. The park is closed for inspection for three hours." Frank gave her a smug smile.

"Frank its beautiful." Kate whispered.

"Yeah it is." He mumbled, although it wasn't the lake he was looking at.

They spent the about two hours enjoying the time, Frank laid on his side looking at her. Kate sat legged cross staring out at the lake. Frank had to admit she was breath taking and scary at the same time. She could be loving and sweet, but can also kick his ass if she wanted.

"So Kate." Frank began.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about you. I don't know anything."

Kate hummed. "Well I have an older brother, a niece and I had a sister." Frank raised an eyebrow. "She was killed in 911. I was watching her daughter, when her husband and her were killed. I have been raising her since then and let me tell you she is a wonderful child. I was married, but divorced since he couldn't handle the life I had before the BAU."

"Before?"

"I worked with catching pedophiles." Kate smiled.

Frank nodded. "What's you niece's name?"

"Meg, she's 15 already and can be a handful." Kate chuckled. "What about you? Any family?"

"Not really. My sister was killed five years ago; my brother went missing ten years. My mother passed away when I was 17 and I didn't know my father." Frank smiled, raising his hand when Kate opened her mouth. "No apologies, please. It was a long time ago and I got over it."

"Okay, so what made you come up with this little date?"

Frank turned onto his back, one hand under his head and the other stretched out to Kate. Smiling she laid on her stomach, her arms on his stomach holding her head up. Frank ran his hand thru her hair. "I wanted our first date to be something memorable, I mean I did things a bit backwards with asking you to be my girlfriend first."

"Just a little. I can't remember when was the last time I had a date go so well."

Frank scoffed. "I find that hard to believe." Glancing down at her, he studied her. "I'll tell you why. You are beautiful, smart, accomplished, loving and one hell of a woman. That ex of yours is most likely rolling on the ground with regret."

Kate blushed. "You trying to get laid?" Frank coughed, with a laugh. "I'm kidding."

"I know; besides you would know when I'm looking to get laid." Frank mumbled. He wouldn't deny, he'd wonder what it would feel like to take her. To feel himself buried deep in her, but he was not going to push her into anything. Besides Hotch would probably kill him if he ever found out. "We should get going."

Giving him a nod, she helped him stand. As she moved to pick up the things, Frank stopped her. Apparently the same ones that set all of this up, were going to pick it up. The rest of the night went by quickly, they danced and drank. He spent most of the time watching her sing along the songs and dance on her own. He wasn't that much of a country fan, but it was made up with the sight of her. After the concert Kate stumbled against him.

"I should have stopped you from drinking too much." Frank chuckled. Kate just mumbled, leaning onto him. Getting home, he carried her into the house and into his room, luckily it seems like everyone was asleep. Standing her up he told her to stay as he prepared the bed. Frank was surprised at the sudden tackle. "Kate."

She quieted him with a finger on his lip. "Shhh." It was quickly replaced by her lips.

Frank groaned as her mouth opened giving him access, his hands were half way up her shirt. The taste of alcohol was enough to clear his lustful mind. "No…wait Kate." Frank flipped them over, holding her hands above her head. "Not like this."

"Why not?" She giggled.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Your drunk and I don't want this to be a mistake. We can wait, at least until you are sober." Pecking her on the lips, he took her shoes and jacket off. Followed with the rest, changing her into one of his shirts and boxers. "Get some sleep."

Not having to be told twice, she was out cold. Frank took a shower, before climbing into his side of the bed. Jumping out he grabbed some pain killers and glass of water, placing it by her bed side he laid back down. She was going to need that tomorrow.

The next morning Hotch walked out of the apartment, he couldn't wait to get this over with and go back home. Walking down the hallway he froze as Franks door opened and out walked Kate. She was wearing a man's t-shirt and boxers. That could only mean one thing and one thing only. She slept with him! Trying to calm his anger down, Hotch leaned against the wall, fighting to control his breathing. How could she!


	11. Chapter 11

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

Kate had thanked Frank for last night and rushed to her bedroom. She hadn't seen Hotch in the hallway, nor the anger in his eyes. Her mind was still going over last night; Frank had proved a lot to her. Any other man would have taken advantage of a woman throwing themselves at them. She wasn't sure what exactly drove him in that direction, but she was thankful for it. Taking a shower, she showered and rushed out of the bedroom. Once downstairs she found her team and Monica. Looks like the others were still asleep. Frank was in the shower; she knew that much.

"Good morning princess." Garcia yelped happily.

Kate groaned. "I'll have what you are having."

"So ice tea?" Kate nodded. "How'd it go last night?"

Kate shrugged. "Good, we had dinner, then the concert. I don't remember much after that."

Garcia giggled. "Well I did see Frank carry you in last night. You were pretty out of it."

"Don't remind me." Kate mumbled. "I really shouldn't have drank that much."

"Actually that was my fault." All eyes turned to Frank, who to the woman's pleasure was shirtless. "I couldn't say no every time you asked for another." Frank leaned down, giving her a small peck on the lips. "Plus you were having too much fun, for me to break it off."

"Thank you." Kate blushed, knowing very well all eyes were on them.

The rest of Frank's team ran down the stairs, stopping just beside their leader.

Jake looked him up and down. "Where is your chest hair?"

Frank scoffed. "I'm highly evolved."

JJ smiled, she always loved his smooth chest. He only had one small line of hair under his belly button, which lead to his 'v'. He used to love the way she teased him, Kissing the little line all the way down. Shaking her head, she shook those thoughts away, she couldn't fall for all that again. He seemed happy with Kate and although it killed her inside, she had to let him go. But why? Why did it have to be so hard? So painful? She was pulled from her thoughts, by her phone.

"Hello? yes…let me talk to him…hey baby!" JJ smiled.

Frank snapped his attention towards her, confused by her words. "Who is she talking to?"

Kate glanced up. "Henry."

"Henry?"

"Her son."

Frank held back his shock. She had a kid? Was she married? Looking over at her he locked eyes with her. With a shake of his head he walked into his office. Frank paced the room like a caged animal, just waiting to be let go. But he was afraid of what could happen if he let it out. This was the side that made him into the killer he was. Something he has kept hidden from everyone.

The knock on the door caused him to jump. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed. "Come in!" Expecting to see Kate, he was surprised to seed JJ walk in. "What?"

"We need to talk." JJ said.

Frank gave her a humorless chuckle. "Then talk." Taking a seat behind his desk, he watched JJ.

"Frank I'm sorry I never told you I had a son." JJ began. "I just didn't see the point in it."

"Didn't see the point? We were together for a year. Of course there was a po…unless." Frank slowly stood, placing his knuckles on the table he leaned forward. "Are you married? Or were you in a relationship why you were with me?"

JJ swallowed hard. "Frank-"

"Answer me!" He growled.

"Yes." She jumped at the sudden punch he threw against the desk. "I'm sorry."

Frank dropped his head with a chuckle. "Don't be, consider it pay back."

"Frank It wasn't like that! It just happened and the last thing I thought would happen. Did. I fell in love with you. I didn't-don't love my husband."

"Husband?" Frank asked, JJ just nodded. "Great. That's good to know."

"Frank there is something else." JJ knew this was going to be hard to say, and hard for him to accept it. but now that the secrets were coming out, what the hell.

"What?" Frank walked over to the small bar, pouring himself a drink.

"When you broke off the relationship and we had that last night, I found out I was pregnant." JJ whispered.

Frank slowly lifted his head up, mouth slightly gaped in surprise. "Wh-where is-"

"Dead." JJ snapped.

"Dead?" Clearing his throat, he held back the tears. "H-how?"

"I was attacked on a case and lost him." She hated remembering, Will was glad to hear the baby was dead. Which just made it worse for her.

Taking seat Frank ran a hand over his face. "Leave."

"Frank-"

"Please." Looking up at her, he saw her in just a blurry vision. His eyes were filling with tears and the last thing he wanted was for her to see him cry. "Please, I need a moment." Nodding she walked out.

Kate walked in hearing the small sobs coming from inside, what she saw just broken her. Frank's sobbing was the sound of a heart breaking. Hearts don't snap like brittle caramel or burst like an overfilled balloon. A heart breaks in the heaving waves of a new disturbing reality that has arrived uninvited. It is the one in which their child no longer lives, or their partner is terminally sick. It is entering a life they can't bear and so they break. They aren't the same again, there's just a part of them that had to die so that the rest of them could carry on their duties to the other people they love. So, as she watched Frank shake with grief, tears flowing unchecked, there was part of her breaking too.

Frank hadn't noticed Kate walk in. He was focus on trying to stop the tears from falling. When he cried there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. He would clasp onto something for support, anything, a table or the back of a chair, and then his whole body would shake. The sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his grief, then overcome by the wave of his emotions he would break down entirely, all his defenses washed away in those salty tears.

The small sniffle caught his attention, which at last made him turn his face towards Kate. He was a picture of grief, loss, devastation. It was the face of one who had suffered before and didn't know if he could do it again. Then, just when she thought the breakthrough would come and he would trust her with his vulnerability, the shutters would come down, his emotion walled off behind a mask of coping. He would just wear it until everything was right again, he didn't know another way.

With a small sigh, she ran over to him. Pulling him into a hug and just held him. This was what he needed now. Kate was more than willing to give him anything he wanted.

It took a while for Frank to calm himself down. Kate helped him to the couch and handed him a glass of water. Taking a seat next to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"

Frank took a deep breath. "Well I just found out that the woman I love was in a relationship, with some one else while fucking me. Who she is now married to." Drinking the glass in one gulp he glanced at Kate, over his shoulder. "She was pregnant with my child Kate."

Kate swallowed hard. "Henry?"

"No." Frank chuckled. "No, she lost it. Apparently, she was attacked on a case and lost my kid."

Kate pulled him into her, his head resting just over her breast. "You're okay."

"Funny how I just found out an hour ago and it hurts like hell." Frank whispered.

"I know Frank."

Kate had made sure no one was in the living room, as she pulled Frank out of the office. She knew he wouldn't have like for the others to see him in this state. Leading him into the room, she sat him on the bed. Frank began removing his shirt, when Kate kneeled in front of him and took over. She felt his heated eyes looking down at her. The heat rising up her neck, told her she was blushing.

Frank watched her carefully, as her hands and fingers worked on his shirt. He has had only one other woman undress him before and that was JJ. It felt different, nice, intimate. He gasped softly as his shirt was open and her hands laid flat on his chest. Her fingers trailed over his scars, they were just marks by now. but they will never leave him.

Kate glanced up at him, having heard the small gasp. She knew he was weary of his scars, she knew from the way he tensed up and always kept them hidden. Running her hand gently over the scars, she leaned forward following the same trail with her lips. Leaving gently kisses as she slowly stood. Stopping to nibble on his neck, all while her hands worked on pushing his shirt off his shoulders.

Frank tilted his head to the side, giving her free access to his neck. Frank was not one to let a woman take control, but he allowed her this chance. He would take it back later, but for now he would just enjoy the affection. Feeling the pressure on his shoulders, he laid back falling onto his back. Kate then straddled him. God, she felt good. Sitting up she gazed down at him, locking eyes with his dark ones. If she was going to back out, now would be the perfect time.

Kate gazed into his eyes, she was always good at reading people. His eyes for once were not guarded. In fact, they gave her the chance to see into him. He held nothing, but lust and passion. No way was she going to back out now. Leaning forward Kate brushed her lips over his, testing the waters. His hands laid lazy on her thighs, as he kissed her back.

Frank held back a groan, when her lips descended onto his. Moving his hands up to her hips, he held her down. The kiss was pushing his limits, he wanted nothing, but to take control. It scared him, Kate didn't seem like someone who liked being dominated. He was afraid to scare her off, so he allowed her to led at her pace.

Kate sensed his frustration, but found what he was doing sweet. So, she decided to move one. Keeping the kiss going, she brought down her hand towards his belt buckle. With a small growl, she removed it, followed by his pants and zipper. Moving her mouth towards his neck once more, Kate pushed her hand into his pants. Smirking at the groan he gave. Slightly stroking him over, she squealed at the sudden turn of event.

Frank tossed his head back the moment she touched him. It had been a while since anyone has done that. When he needed sexual release, he would just call up some booty call of his, but he never did foreplay with them. He would just fuck and call them a cab. The only other person he has allowed this was JJ and now Kate. Losing the last bit of restraint, Frank wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped them over. He now laid in between her legs, somehow he was able to keep her hand in his pants. Smirking down at her, he reclaimed her lips. The kiss was demanding and aggressive, Frank grabbed her hand pulling it out and sitting up. His hands worked on lifting her shirt over her head, followed by unbuttoning her pants. Pausing for a moment he glanced at her, asking for permission. Getting a nod, Frank was quick to remove her pants and underwear.

Kate suddenly felt to exposed, trying to cover herself. Frank stopped her.

"No don't." He whispered. "You have nothing to be shy of." Leaning down he kissed her softly on the lips, then her jaw, and finally her neck. "You are amazing."

Kate moaned in delight as she felt his warm tongue drawing circles around her hard nipples. He was teasing her, but she didn't mind or more like didn't care. Frank took her breast into his mouth, sucking gently as his other hand kneaded the other. With a pop, he focuses on giving the other breast, the same attention. Kate moaned out loud, running her fingers through his soft midnight hair.

Frank grinned proudly, growling playfully as he moved his kisses downwards. Kate watched his every movement, squirming in anticipation. Frank smiled inwardly as he kissed every piece of skin, his eyes laid upon.

"Frank…" Kate whispered, letting out soft sighs.

"God, you're perfect." He moaned softly. His erection becoming painfully harder, at seeing his target. "Fuck." Lifting one of her slim legs over his shoulder, he gently blew over her sweet center.

"Ahh." Kate whimpered, gently thrusting her hips towards his face. Not knowing that turned him on even more.

"Patients love." Frank smirked, even though the animal within was telling him to taste and take her that very second. Kate whined softly, as Frank leaned in and kissed her inner thighs, tracing trails with his tongue. Being so close to her hot and wet center, he couldn't hold himself back any more. The second he thrusted his tongue into her, she yelped.

"Oh!" Kate moaned loudly, tossing her head back in pleasure. Frank's hands gripped her hips, to keep her still. But it was hard to do so, with him causing her such amazing sensation. Frank couldn't get enough of her, she was sweet. But it was the noises she was making, that had him turned on. "Frank!" Kate yelped, struggling to get more friction. He just held her firmly in place. A few seconds more of this wonderful torture, Frank pulled away.

Licking his lips, he grinned. "So damn good." Kissing up her body once more, Frank pressed his body against hers, moaning in her ear. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Kissing her neck, Frank reached for her hand pressing it against his erection.

"I have an idea." Kate grinned, nibbling on his ear. "Let me help you with that." She whispered. Not waiting for his respond, she pushed him off and onto his back.

"Oof." Frank grunted as he laid back, exhaling deeply as she kissed the tip.

Kate smiled at the respond she got from him. locking eyes with him, she slipped the tip into her mouth. Frank dropped his head on the pillow, swallowing hard as she took his erection deeper into her warm mouth. He was having trouble holding back from bucking into her. grinning up at him she swirled her tongue around him. Frank moved his hand into her dark hair, adding just a tad bit more pressure. Kate gave him a growl, warning him of her limit. The man was sporting a 9 inch cock, she could only take so much.

"Sorry." Frank moaned out loud feeling her graze her teeth over his shaft. "I want you on it. now." Pushing her gently away, he grabbed her arm and hauled her over him.

Kate kissed her way up his body, just like he had done before. As she straddled his stomach, Kate leaned forward for a mind-blowing kiss.

Frank without breaking the kiss flipped them around. Settling in between her legs, he urged her to wrap her legs around his waist. Breaking the kiss, Frank nudged her nose with his. "You sure about this?"

Kate chuckled. "Frank we are way past that don't you think?" She smiled at the shivered he gave her.

"Never too late Kat." Pecking her lips, he sighed. "I just don't want you to regret any of this."

Kate pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Never. What happens here is because we both wanted."

Frank cursed himself. Why must the heart be so fucken stubborn? Here he had a woman that was everything he wanted, but couldn't love. And she couldn't love him. Thrusting into her he groaned. "Fuck!" Frank never imagined she would feel this good.

"Oh god!" Kate winced at the feeling of being stretched. Chris didn't even come close to Frank's size. "D-don't stop."

Frank used his arms to lift himself up. Grunting he began to move his hips, hitting her in all the right spots. She was tight. Feeling her nails scratch his back, drove him to pick up his pace. He was so blinded by the wonderful feeling, that he hadn't notice Kate had drawn blood from him. Frank pounded into her loving the expressions she gave him. Her hair was splayed across his pillow; her eyes were half-closed and her mouth was slightly open letting out the occasional moan. She was a beauty of a woman.

Kate moaned with each thrust he gave, loving the way he felt inside her. He filled her, but at the same time she knew he was not hers.

Frank noticed the change in her eyes, leaning down he kissed her. "Don't. They don't matter right now." Dropping onto his elbows, Frank hugged her thrusting even faster. The louder moans echoing in his ear. He knew she was close, if the wall contracting around his shaft was anything to go by.

Kate's breathing began to pick up. The familiar heat in the pit of her stomach began to grow. "Frank…"

"I know love." Frank growled. "Just let go."

As if his words were law, Kate screamed as her orgasm ran through her. Frank hid his face in her neck, groaning as he released into her. Pulling out of her, Frank settled beside her.

"That was…wow." Kate struggled to catch her breath.

Frank chuckled, just as breathless as her. "Yeah it was." Seeing her shiver from the cold breeze, Frank pulled her into his arms. He knew she had fallen asleep by her even breath. With a deep sigh, he settled back on his pillow. This was not part of the plan, sleeping with her. She was Hotchner's in every sense of the word. Closing his eyes, Frank just hoped this didn't cause any problems later.

The next morning, they took a shower and got ready for the day. Today was the day Frank set up the drive-by. Emily, Alex, and Jake had already left. Jose was to make a trade with some low drug dealer, giving the BAU and Frank the perfect opportunity to strike. Of course, they weren't going to hurt him, but it needed to be played right.

Once breakfast was over, Frank had Monica stay behind with Garcia. Cody was taking the van along with Morgan and Reid. Frank took his BMW, with Kate, JJ, Rossi and Hotchner. Cody had headed to the location, while Frank took a small detour and headed for the warehouse.

As they all climbed out, Frank was approached by a man dressed in fully black. He seemed military, but something told them he was not. Near the black car on the other side of the house stood two other men, all dressed alike and holding automatic weapons. The BAU were at lost, since the man began talking in what seemed to be Russian.

"Ser, eto bylo nekotoroye vremya." The man said.

Frank grinned at him, pulling the man into a one-handed hug. "Da, eto, spasibo, chto prishli." Giving the two in the back a nod, he walked over to the caged area. The walk-in kennel held all kind of weapons, from automatic to knives. Frank reached for the ar15 png. Loading the gun, he turned towards the men. "Vy byli informirovany i znat' plan. Nikakogo vreda ne dolzhny priyti k muzhchinam. Ponimayu?"

"ponyal." The three responded.

"Davayte idti." Frank gestured towards the black car, with tinted windows. Tossing his keys to Kate he smiled. "We are heading out, I'll see you four in a couple of hours. Make sure we don't get any unwelcomed visitors. Last thing we need is innocent bystanders." Jumping into the passenger seat they watched them squeal out of the place.

Emily walked beside Jose, Jake and Alex were just behind them. Jose had his men wait by the truck, it appeared he wanted to see how the two new comers acted in the field. Emily rolled her eyes at the fat man waiting for them.

"Eric!" Jose grinned. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Eric gave Emily a once over followed by a kiss.

"Ugh." Emily gagged, flicking the man off. Jake noticed the way Jose's grin faded.

"Let's get down to business yes?" Jose growled. "I have other things to do."

"what's the hurry Jose! We got time to catch up." Eric insisted.

Jose shook his head. "No. Mario go get the tiger."

Jake swallowed hard. "T-the tiger?"

"Yes the tiger." Jose turned to him. "He won't attack you nitwit. It's been drugged."

 **'Just do it Jake.'** Frank's voice sounded through their ear piece.

Jake groaned inwardly, as he made his way towards the truck. Walking around it, he opened the cage they had hauled out. Grabbing the chain Jake tugged on it, trying to get the groggy animal out. "Come on. How in am I supposed to get him out?"

 **'Try 'here kitty, kitty, kitty' that usual works on cats'.** Frank chuckled, as his team began moving. **'Use the fucken stick Jake, poke him out'.**

Grabbing the poking stick, the tiger growled. Walking out on his own, he stumbled trying to find his own pace. Once the tiger was exchanged for the money, Jake and Alex spotted the black car appear out of the corner.

"Emily?" Jake called, pointing at the black car. All eyes turned to the street, no body moved, no body breathed. It wasn't until the saw the rifles come out, that action was taken. "Get down!" Jake and Alex pushed Jose to the ground, letting some seconds pass by before jumping up.

"j-Mario!" Alex yelled as she ran up the hill and began firing at the car.

Jake went after her, guns in his hand, but too late. Sharing a look, they headed back down. Emily was checking Jose over to make sure he was alright.

"Good job, both of you." Jose praised.

Emily nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, not bad for your first time in the field." Eric was attempting to escape, by sneaking pass them.

"Where in the hell do you think you are going?" Jose snarled. Grabbing the man the collar of his shirt, shoving him against his truck. "You trying to kill me?"

"What?! N-no!" Eric stuttered. Fear was clear on his face. "Come on Jose I would never do this to you!"

"You are the only one I could think that would be stupid enough to try this." Jose growled. "Now you will see just what happens to those who cross me!" Stepping back, he allowed his men to take him. Glancing at the trio behind him, he simply smiled. "Come along you three. Mario, Sasha this will be an educational day for you."

"What about the tiger?" Jake asked.

Jose glanced back at the animal, who in return was just lying on the ground. "Leave it. It's been shot and I am not going to pay for it any longer."

"Frank?" Jake whispered, keeping his distance from the others.

 **'What?'**

Jake frowned at the angry response. "We can't leave the animal there to die."

 **'What the hell do you want me to do about it? Take it home?'** Jake didn't respond. **'You are fucken insane!'**

"Come on man. It's hurt, by your gun." Glancing up he relaxed at no one hearing him. "Frank."

A heavy sighed was heard. **'Fine! You owe me big time!'**

"Thanks boss." Satisfied he jogged over to the group. Eric had been tossed into the tiger caged and driven away. Soon they followed as well.

Emily knew what was coming up next, she just hoped Jake and Alex can handle it.

BACK WITH FRANK AND THE BAU:

Kate, the team and Cody waited for Frank to arrive. They were to meet him where the shooting had happened. Kate and JJ gasped when they spotted Frank walking down from the road. His arm was bandaged up from the arm upward.

JJ was the first one to reach him, Kate had stayed back. She didn't want to stand in the way. "What happened?"

Frank raised an eyebrow. "One of Alex's shot got me on the shoulder. It's fine it was a through and through." Frank smiled slightly at the way she tenderly checked the wound, but looking up he remembered who he was with and that she was married. Giving her a small smile, he walked past her and over to Kate. "I was shot."

Kate smiled. "I can see that."

"I am going to need some attention." He teased, wrapping his good arm around her waist. He didn't miss the hurt flashing across JJ's face. He felt like the worst son of a bitch out there, but what can he do? He could just take her in his arms and drive away into the sunset. Looking away from the love of his life, he glanced down at his lover. She was currently securing his bandage. "A lot of attention."

"If you behave, I will consider it." Kate grinned.

"What are we doing here?" Morgan asked, snapping the newly couple from their trance.

Frank pointed to the still tiger. "We need to put it in the truck and take it home. I have vet on its way to check on it." Everyone gapped at him. "What?"

"You can't be serious?" Hotch scoffed. "This thing will attack the first chance it gets."

"He won't. The animal has been raised by humans, judging by the brand it has on his neck. Can't be any older, than a couple of months." Frank explained. "Look just help me load him up." With heavy sighs the men helped load the tiger into Cody's truck. Luckily If the tiger woke up, he wouldn't be able to get to the driver. "Alright let's head out."

The vet had given the tiger a clean bill of health. Frank placed him one of the kennels, given some food and left him be. Jake and Alex were yet to arrive and frank was getting worried. The mics were still on, but no one spoke. Kate had taken care of cleaning Frank's wound out, before heading off to take a shower. Everyone, but JJ and Frank had gone out side for a grill out. A small celebration for the success of the day.

"You okay?" JJ asked.

Frank looked up from his glass of whiskey. "Yeah, it doesn't hurt as much." Silence fell upon them for a few moments.

"What are you going to do with the tiger?" JJ asked.

"I don't know. It would be nice to keep it, but I'd have to see how he is." Frank mumbled. "Wouldn't want him to attack one of the dogs."

"Seriously?" JJ was surprised. "It's a wild animal Frank."

"It's a cub." He argued. "look I'm just going to keep it until he gets better, then I'll call a zoo or something. Okay?"

JJ was about to response, when her phone rang. "hello? hey Will…" She sighed in disappointment, as Frank growled and walked outside.

He didn't want to hear her talking to her husband and kid. Walking over to the kennel, he was face to face with the white blue eye tiger. Vet had said, he was about a year old. The tiger made no noise, not growl or snarl. "Hey big boy. Come." Placing the back of his hand on the fence, he smiled as the animal crawled over to him. laughing when he threw himself on the fence, trying to get some affection. Frank smiled, tossing it some meat he headed off towards the men. What was to come, would cause a huge change for all of them. But none as much as Frank and JJ.

 ** _Translation:_**

 ** _Sir, it's been awhile._**

 ** _Yes, thank you for coming. / You are informed and know the plan. No harm must come to the men. understand?_**

 ** _Understood!_**

 ** _lets get going_**


	12. Chapter 12

Jake and Alex settled into a room. Emily and Jose had just dumped them and left. The place was like any other home living room. The couches were black leather and big, the coffee table had a black panther stand. The 65" tv hanging on one side of the room. The floor was made of wood, covered with a very expensive looking rug. There was a huge salt water tank running along one of the three free walls. The other wall held a mirror, which was kind of odd. A maid had brought them some drinks, just as Jose and Emily walked in. Emily had a look of dread in her eyes and they knew something bad was about to happen.

"So we are about to have a little entertainment." Jose poured himself a drink and took a seat on the lone couch. Emily stood by the window, she did not want to see this again. "Do any of you watch wild life documentary?"

"I do. Why?" Alex asked.

Taking a sip of his drink, Jose smiled. "What is your favorite predator?"

"Lion."

"Ahh the king of the jungle." Smacking his lips, the man chuckled. "Beautiful animals and majestic as well, but not my favorite."

"Oh?"

"No, I prefer the hyenas." Grabbing a remote, Jose stood and walked to the mirror. "They have the world's most powerful jaws. Giving them the ability to chew anything man made. Also, being able to adjust to just about anything and anywhere, hyenas can digest and eat anything you put in front of them." Clicking the remote, the mirror was suddenly clear.

It was a one-way mirror. The other side was a bare room, nothing but a man. Eric to be specific. He didn't look harm one or two cuts, but something told the agents that was going to change quick.

"Jose is this really necessary?" Emily suddenly asked. She wasn't sure Jake and Alex would be able to handle such…show.

"Of course I am. If they are going to work for me and are good like sunny said, then this will be nothing to them." Jose smiled up at her. "Come on Em, you can handle it. Why can't they?" Glancing at the two, he challenged them. "You can walk out now and face the consequences, or sit back and enjoy the show?"

"What's the show about?" Jake asked.

Giving them a haunting grin, Jose jumped into his seat like a five year and hushed them. "Just wait and see."

The door behind them caught their attention as it was open, Jake and Alex paled at the sight of three hyenas in a cage. Two were spotted hyenas and a brown hyena. They laughed and squealed, as they bit trough the cage. Jake jumped back when the brown hyena popped her head through the hole they made.

"Ohh watch out!" Jose laughed. "She's one nasty girl."

"Tosa." Emily mumbled. She had helped Jose raise the female. Not once did she think this was what he wanted her for. "Leader of the clan."

"What are you going to do with them?" Alex whispered.

Jose shrugged. "I haven't fed them in about a week and a half. So, it's time for them to hunt."

Without another word, they watched as the cage was placed against the door, the man pulled up the hatch making a hole in the door. Followed by pulling up the cage door and letting the animals into the room.

"No, Jose! I didn't try and kill you!" Eric yelled, trying his best to keep the hyenas away. "Please man! I didn't do anything! Call them off!" The hyenas carefully walked up to him, cackling as they did. "Please Jose!" The female nib him on the leg testing the waters, only to get a kick on the face. "Get back! Back!" Big mistake for that caused the animal to enrage. Lunging she sank her teeth into his leg. "Ahh! Let go! Get them off!" Seeing the female take the attack, the other two jumped in. One grabbed ahold of Eric's arm, while the other went for his side. "No! Please help! Help!"

Jake and Alex jumped at the sound of bones breaking, screams of agony and hyena laughter. Alex looked away, when one of the spotted hyenas began eating the man's side. Eric's screams kept coming, followed by his gurgles as the blood filled his throat. It was in a matter of minutes, before all was quiet. All but the sound of the hyenas feasting.

Jake tried, he tried so hard, but he couldn't look away. They had teared him up in seconds, ate him in minutes. Only evident to the murder was the blood and occasional scrap of clothes.

"Ain't they something!" Jose chimed, jumping from his seat and skipped over to the mirror. "Such beautiful animals."

Jake swallowed hard, trying to get the dry feeling out of it. "Yeah, they're something." Glancing at Alex, he knew she was close to throwing up. "You mind if we head out. Sasha hasn't been feeling well."

Jose raised a brow. "Yeah sure, met me here tomorrow at 8am. I need to take care of something and need you two here."

"Alright." Ushering Alex out, they left the bloody scene and out into the streets. The moment Alex was out, she ran over to some bushes spilling her guts out. Jake sighed, holding her hair and rubbing her back. "You alright?"

"They-they ate him alive." Her voice was raw and emotional. "Why didn't we stop him?"

"We couldn't Alex." Jake said. He too wanted to jump in there and help the man, but it would have ruined everything they have gained. "Come on, let's go. Frank must be worried."

Frank handed JJ a plate with a hamburger, giving her a small smile he took a seat next to her. In his mind, what he and her had was lost, but that didn't mean he couldn't have her as a friend. Kate was the one to instruct him to talk with her.

JJ felt a bit uneasy, but liked having him close to him. The day he broke up with her was the day she began living in hell. His sudden distance and indifference towards her was hurtful and heartbreaking. But it didn't hurt as much as seeing him with another woman. Looking from the corner of her eye JJ smile, he was still so damn handsome. With his intense dark brown eyes, full lips, barely visible go-tee. He had it all, but she had one thing that was bugging her now.

"Why did you call it quits?"

Frank jumped at the sound of her voice. "What?"

JJ stared up at him, still not having the courage to look him in the eyes. "Why did you break up with me?"

"Because…" Taking a deep breath, Frank kept his gaze on his hands. "A month before I called it off, I was given my new task. I was going to leave, didn't know if I was going to come back, if I was going to live or die. The task had no time limit, it could have taken a week or a year. I didn't know. That was the reason I pulled back, I was going to leave my team in the hands of some stranger. As for you I didn't want you thinking what wasn't going to happen at that moment. I preferred if you kept on living your life, hating me instead of loving me. Of course, that's what I thought at the moment."

JJ frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought you were mine and only mine Jennifer. But you had someone to go back to, a husband and a kid." Frank reminded, the anger in him coming back to life. "You might have fallen in love, but you already had a lover."

"Frank I don't love Will, what you and I had was real. To me at least."

"What you think it wasn't to me?" Frank turned his full attention towards her.

JJ met his glare. "You were the one to push away not only me, but your team as well. You didn't trust me enough to let me know what was going on. Instead you decided to run away from the problem."

Frank exhaled deeply, leaning closer until their noses almost touch. "I didn't run. I am not a coward." JJ scoffed, which earned her an eye roll. "Let me ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Would you have left your husband for me?"

The question caught her off guard. She couldn't even answer it at the moment, not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't. She wasn't sure of the answer. "I-I don't know."

Frank clenched his jaw, but gave her a subtle nod. "Alright. Excuse me." Standing up slowly he walked back towards Kate. She smiled over at him and just as she was going to ask how it went, Frank gave her a tired look. Instead she closed her mouth and allowed him to pull her against his chest. Kate had figured out Frank was the kind of alpha male that needed to have someone to protect. In his job, it was his team. In his personal life, he had nothing after JJ until Kate. She noticed when, he always had an arm around her some way or the constant way he looked for her whenever they are separated. He didn't just do it with her, but with JJ as well. Even if the blond didn't see it, Frank kept his eyes on her.

The team were still socializing when Jake and Alex arrived. Frank knew something was wrong the moment he spotted them. Alex was paled and stiff. Jake was tense and his eyes were hollow.

"What happened?" Frank demanded, as he kneeled before Alex. He pushed her hair from her face. "Alex?" She would look up at him, but gave no responds. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"She's freaking out." Jake mumbled.

"Why?" Morgan asked. He and the team had approached within seconds.

"We just saw a man be eaten and tear alive by three hyenas." Jake snapped.

Frank felt his agent shudder at the mention of the hyenas. "Alright, we need to get Alex in bed." Without further ado, Frank picked her up bridal style and carried her into her room. "Alex?" Alex glanced at him with wide and feared eyes. She was still in shocked and Frank knew what that would lead to. "Get some rest okay." Grabbing Jake's arm he pulled him into the hallway, where the rest stood.

Jake was taken back when he was pushed hard against the wall. Glaring up at his boss he growled. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You were supposed to be looking out for her!" Frank yelled.

Jake scoffed. "She has seen worse Frank! So, she's a little surprise. we all were!"

Frank grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall again. "Yeah she has seen worse. Did you forget what drove her to become an agent!? Hmm? Did you forget she witness her sister and father murdered in front of her!?"

Jake closed his eyes as he remembered. "Shit! I-I completely forgot."

Frank pushed himself off and paced the hallway. "We'll have to see how she is tomorrow. Hopefully we can keep this going. If not…we must come up with another plan."

Jake nodded, keeping his head down. "I'm sorry Frank." Frank simply nodded and walked away. The others following close by. Back in the living room, everyone sat in the living room. All but Frank who in return was pulling a small black case from one of the cabinets.

Hotch frown as the man pulled out a needle and a small bottle. "What's that for?"

Frank glanced at him then back at the task in hand. "Something that will help Alex if the panic attack happens."

"you're going to drug her?" Reid asked, surprising everyone in the room with the amount of authority it held.

"Not necessary. To drug her would be giving her enough to put her to sleep. I am giving her just enough to calm her down. She will still be in the right mind." Frank inserted the needle into the bottle and filled it not even half way. "This wouldn't be the first time agent."

"You've drugged your team mates before?" Morgan snapped.

Frank rolled her eyes. "I'm not drugging her!" Grabbing the bottle, he tossed it towards Morgan. "The medicine is prescribed to her. I'm just doing what the doctor has instructed."

Morgan looked a bit ashamed as he gave him back the bottle. "Sorry."

Frank nodded, placing everything back, but the needle away. "We need to come up with another plan."

"Like?"

"We are going to have to send someone else in."

The BAU shared looks.

Question was who?

The rest of the day went smoothly; Alex had gone back to her normal self-thanks to JJ and Kate. Frank was still a bit weary, but allowed her to go back. They explained on how things went down, from arriving to the animals to leaving.

"Do you know what he wants to talk about?" Rossi asked.

The agents shook their heads. "No, he simply said to go back tomorrow." Alex replied.

"You think we should still go with plan B?" JJ asked Frank.

"No. I want to see what happens. There is no reason to place anyone else in the field, not unless it's necessary." Frank stated.

Of course, Jake hadn't heard that last statement.

"You did what?!" Frank's voice boomed through the entire house. JJ swore the walls shook.

Jake shrugged. "I'm sorry Frank, but what else could I have said?"

"No! that would have been the perfect thing to say!" He was towering over Jake. "I don't care what I have to do, but you just placed JJ in danger!"

Jake flinched. He knew that when it came to Frank's love ones, it was best to hide and run. "Frank I'm sorry alright. I was just trying to get on his good side boss."

Frank took a deep breath, trying to keep his temper under control. "The safety of your team and the BAU, you should have kept your mouth shut."

Kate walked up to him, placing a hand on his chest she pushed him to the couch. Once she was sure he was clam, Kate turned her attention back to Jake. "What exactly did you say?"

Glancing up at her, Jake took in a deep breath. "When we got there, he began asking if we knew of anyone looking to get partnered. He needed someone to take the gap Eric had left. We began getting to into the subject, when I said Alex had a brother in law who was in the business."

"Meaning me and Jenifer." Frank growled.

Jake jumped to his feet. "Will you let it go! I fucked up alright!"

Frank having jumped up as well, grabbed him by the collar. "Yeah you fucked up! And now we have to clean it up." Pushing him into the sofa, Frank paced the room. "We have to find a way out of this."

"Why?" JJ asked, surprising everyone in the room.

"One we are not married, dealers or looking for a partner. Two you have no experience in working undercover and three I don't want to." Frank scoffed.

Hotch stepped forward. "Doesn't matter if you want to or not Donovan. If Jake doesn't go thru this, his life can be in danger not to mention the case as well. JJ can handle just about anything." The others were quick to back up their boss and team mate.

Frank clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth. "Fine, but I will not babysit. You follow my lead and do as you are told. At least until we get out of there."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

Pointing a finger at Jake he glared at him. "Get us the covers asap." Without a word, he pulled Cody with him. "Monica, can you help Jennifer get ready." Monica nodded ushering JJ out of the room.

Kate waited until everyone had left, leaving just her and Frank. She simply watched him, she knew he was angry and scared. The last thing he would have wanted was happening. JJ in danger was a big no, no for him. At the same time, Kate knew this could be good for them, they were going to be together and although false they were married. So what was bugging him?


	13. Chapter 13

"Frank?" Kate called cautionary.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

Glancing at her, his eyes soften. "Yeah, just tired. You?" Taking a seat beside her, he pulled her into him.

Kate frowned. "Good. Why you ask?"

"Well we are in a relationship and I thought…"

Kate giggled. "You thought I was going to get jealous because of this?" Frank shrugged. "Frank we both know we will never love each other. We might care and feel something towards one another, but not love. This could be your chance."

Frank scoffed. "Kat, she's married and has a kid. Besides what was there is gone, at least on her half."

"What's with the Kat?" Kate had noticed his nickname for her, but never really got around to asking.

"Well its short for Kate and you have a cat kind of way of stretching." Leaning down he nibbled on her ear. "And you purr."

"I do not!" Kate gasped.

Frank raised an eye brow. "You do, I can prove it."

"Back off." She shoved him away lazily.

Knowing it was a playful threat, Frank pounced pulling her underneath him. "It's a huge turn on."

His warm breath sent shivers down her neck. "Frank we are in the living room."

"So?" Not once stopping the assault on her neck.

"Someone could wa-"

"Donovan?" Hotch cleared his throat. Trying hard to hide his rage and pain, Hotch kept his walls up. "Jake needs you."

Giving the unit chief an eyes roll, he pecked his girlfriend on the lips and helped her up. "We are finishing this later." Kate blushed, giving him a small nod.

Hotch moved to the side, letting the taller man pass. There was a suffocating silence in the room. Kate squirmed in her seat, while Hotch shifted on his feet. Nether knew what to say or do.

"How's Jack been?" Kate asked, not being able to deal with the silence.

Hotch relaxed at the neutral subject. "He's good and Meg?"

"She's alright. A friend's mom is watching her for now." Grabbing the whiskey on the table, she took a small drink. "Problem is they can only watch her for another day."

"What are you planning?"

Kate shrugged. "I don't know, I was thinking in sending her to my brothers or aunts."

Hotch nodded slowly. "Jessica already gave me the heads up, she will be leaving for new York in a week, so this case better be done by then. If not I might have to bring him along."

Kate was surprised. "To San Diego?"

"What else can I do? The only other family he has is the team and my brother." Hotch had moved, taking a seat next to her. "And I am not leaving him with Sean."

"Why not?"

"Sean is not yet ready to take on the challenges of taking care of someone else."

Kate chuckled. "Same reason I don't want Meg staying with Ryan." Both agents laughed, the tension in the room slowly sweeping away.

Frank had returned, but stopped at the laughter he heard. Poking his head out, he saw Hotch and Kate sitting next to each other and laughing. Not wanting to ruin Kate's chances he headed for his office. He needed to memorize the fucken file, before tomorrow. Jake had also given him a copy of JJ's as well.

Sitting behind his desk he exhaled as he began.

 **Frank Machoman – Age 40**

 **Mother and father deceased. No living siblings or relatives.**

 **Criminal records:**

 **Age 15 home invasion and school fights.**

 **Age 17 home invasion and attempted murder.**

 **Age 18 armed robbery and grand theft auto.**

 **Frank was sent to maximum security prison at the age of 20 for murder. The case was reopened a year later and frank was released for lack of evidence. Frank stayed cleared of the police for a good four years, where he began his business. He was then arrest for possession of drugs at the age of 26, leading him to a sentence of 2 years. After being release Frank began his dealing once more along with some other jobs. One of the was as a hit man. That was where he met Jennifer hanks. Having been hired to kill the woman, Frank fell for her. killing her husband instead and marrying her a year later. Jennifer had become his partner in both life and business. His turf was all of Chicago, but is looking to expand and looking for partners. No kids, cheating on wife.**

Frank scoffed at the last part. "Cheating on wife? What the hell brought that on?" Tossing the papers to the side he pulled up JJ's file.

 **Jennifer Machoman – Age 30**

 **Oldest of two children. Father is in prison for domestic abuse. Mother is a low life drug addict. Since the age of 16 her sister Sasha has taken care of her. Sasha left once Jennifer was 18, leaving her to fend off on her own. At the age of 21 she graduated early from collage and began working as a lawyer. Married a hot shot cop David Hanks, who then hired Frank machoman to kill her wanting to be free and marry his lover. Jennifer married Frank, becoming his partner in crime. She handles the accounts and inventory. No kids, had no clue Frank is cheating on her.**

Frank had to laugh, his agent had too much imagination. He never could do things simple, always had to go over and beyond. But it will have to do. after about an hour, he headed out and into the living room. Everyone was there waiting on him.

"Alright we need to go over the file." Hotch began. "Jennifer we will start with you."

"Okay, my name is Jennifer Machoman age 30. I have one older sister Sasha Wilcox. Haven't seen her since I was 18, the day she left. I was a lawyer married to a cop, who later hired my now husband to kill me. I later married Frank and became his partner." JJ briefed.

Frank than began. "Names Frank Machoman age 40. Only child, have no kids and married to Jennifer. I have been in and out of the system since I was 15, both parents dead."

"Alright when is the meeting?" Rossi asked.

"Tomorrow at 8am. Jose wants to meet them in his office." Alex answered.

Spencer spoke up for the first time. "We need to have eyes inside, they must be wired."

"Only Jennifer." Frank jumped in. "They will search me thoroughly, Emily will be the one to check JJ."

Rossi rolled his eyes. "We can't let you go in there without-"

"If I go in there wired, I will get caught. Then I will get killed." Frank interrupted. "We can put one on after I gain a little trust. I'm not risking my neck for some wire. Besides Jennifer will be by my side the whole meeting, you'll be able to hear and see me."

Hotch sighed, he wasn't in the mood to argue with the man. He was worse than Derek. "Fine, but after the meeting you are wearing one." His tone left room for no argument.

Frank nodded. "Alright. "

"JJ don't leave his side under any circumstance." Hotch ordered.

"Got it." JJ although tried to keep a disgusted look on her face, was thrilled. She actually missed working one on one with him.

"Kate?" Frank appeared beside her, grabbing her by the arm he smiled. "Stay close to Monica and Cody."

"Why?" She frowned, there was no reason for him to act this way.

Leaning down he kissed her softly. "They will be my eyes for the moment."

"Frank nothing bad is going to happen. I have my team and this is just a meeting." Cupping his jaw, she chuckled. "Besides Jose thinks JJ is your wife."

Placing his hand over hers, he kissed the inside of it. "Humor me."

Giving in with a small sigh, Kate gave him a peck. "Alright." Pulling him into a hug, she locked eyes with Hotchner. She frowned at the pain within them, but couldn't figure out why. Giving her boss a small smile, she pulled away from Frank. "So, take out or home meal?"

"Take out." Frank replied. "I really don't want to cook for everyone."

"That's fine, you know of a place?"

Frank thought for a moment. "Depends on what mood they all are in?"

"Chinese." Garcia called. Giving them a grin.

"Alright Chinese it is." Frank chuckled. "Kate you coming?"

"I wanted to take a shower." She blushed at the heated look he gave her. "But I can-"

"No, no." Frank smiled. "I'll take someone else."

"We'll go." Morgan spoke up, pulling Reid with him. "If that's alright?"

"I don't mine." Grabbing his keys, he walked out.

The ride was silent and it was beyond awkward. Morgan focused on his phone, while Reid looked out the window.

"So you were in the military?" Spencer asked.

Frank glanced at him thru the rear mirror. "Yes."

"How long?"

"Why?"

Morgan jumped in. He knew Reid was a bit intimidated by the man. "Well we would like to know who we are working with."

Frank glanced over at him, then back to the road. "You know what you need to know. There is nothing else."

"Except at that time you weren't dating Kate." Morgan snapped.

Frank scoffed. "Is that your problem? Me dating Kate?" Morgan simply glared at him. "Don't take it out on me just because your boss couldn't take the step."

"He loves her." Spencer jumped in.

"That is not enough." Frank said. "He may be in love with her, but he is to scared in making the first step. Hotch needs to decide what is more important. Her or his job."

"What do you know. All you saw was a pretty face and decided to take go at her." Morgan growled.

Frank slammed the brakes, causing all of them to lunge forward. "Don't ever talk of Kate that way. You understand me!"

Morgan raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry man, didn't mean it like it sounded."

Driving once more, the silence over took the car ride again. They arrived at their destination, grabbed their food and headed back to the house. frank didn't speak one word during the ride back, he didn't know what the hell to talk about. For one, he had different likes than Morgan. In fact, he was sure, he'd have more in common with Rossi.

"How's the tiger?" Morgan asked.

Frank shrugged. "Haven't checked on him lately. He will be a good asset in gaining ground with Jose."

"What will JJ be doing?" Spencer asked.

Frank glanced at him. He knew the kid had a thing for JJ and he didn't like it. "I don't know stand beside me and act like my wife."

Spencer glared at him. "Will she be safe?"

"Look kid I don't know alright. For all we know they already know we are cops and are planning to kills us." Frank snapped. "You ever been undercover?" Spencer shook his head. He has, but that led to his team mate in getting a beaten. "Well it's a game of chess. You make a move and wait for your opponent to make his. You never know what will happen, but you need to be ready for anything." Spencer nodded in understanding.

"How Kate take it?" Morgan suddenly asked.

"Take what?" Frank asked, although he knew what he meant.

"You and JJ being married."

Frank sighed, pulling into his garage. "Kate and I have an understanding alright. This doesn't bug her, just as it wouldn't bug me if she and Hotchner did this." Grabbing the bags he climbed out of the car and into the house.

"Does he seem weird to you?" Reid asked.

Morgan shrugged. "A little, but then again he has always been weird to me."

Frank placed the food on the table and disappeared into his office. The talk he had with Morgan got him thinking. He wasn't too sure on how Kate felt. Although this relationship was based on mutual and sexual attraction, it still felt like he was disrespecting her. Frank was a human like everyone, but he held certain rules when it came to his lover and partner in love. Never lie, be faithful, trust them and always treat them with respect. Now, he was felt like he was breaking them. Hearing the door open, he turned spotting Kate walk in with a plate of food.

"Hey, I figured you'd be hungry." Kate grinned.

Frank returned the smile. "No need Kat, I would have gone for my own later."

Handing him the plate, she took a seat on his desk just beside him. "With the way Morgan and Jake are eating? You wouldn't even get the scraps."

Frank chuckled, taking a bite of the food. "Kate, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How are with all of this?"

Kate frowned. "With what?"

"The case, me and Jenifer having to go in, me working with JJ." He was actually a bit worried.

Kate stood from her spot, walking around to the front of his desk. "Fine I suppose."

"Fine?" He knew it! This bothered her more than she let on. "Kate?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you a question."

Turning away from him, she stared at the wall with what looked like a family portrait. "Is that new?"

Frank sighed. "You're changing the subject love." Walking over to her Frank wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kate I would never betray you if that is what worries you."

Kate shook her head. "No, that's not it. It's the fact that you and I are together."

"What?"

"This can be your chance to getting her back, but with you and I-"

Frank cut her mid-sentence, with a small kiss. "Kate that has nothing to do with us. JJ doesn't want me back for many reasons. And I can't have her for one she is married, has a kid and she wishes me dead." Hiding his face in the back if her neck, he inhaled her scent. "So stop worrying about it and just focus on the now alright?"

Kate nodded. "Alright."

Back in the living room the rest of the team sat in the living room. They were going over minor details for tomorrow. JJ and Hotch focused on what she needed to pry out of him. They needed him to confess of his crimes to take him in.

"But his confession will not be good enough Hotch." Morgan said.

Hotch sighed. "I don't want to put anyone in danger."

"but we need to catch him in the act, otherwise the case would be tossed away. Just like the rest of them." Rossi replied.

"Let's just see how tomorrow goes before we make a decision." JJ said. "Keep in mind Emily's cover is the line as well."

Hotch nodded. "Alright, I'm going to call Jack and head off to bed. Sleep well everyone and do not stay up late again."

Morgan snickered. "You got it dad."

"You so close to doing everyone's paperwork for a month." Although his tone was emotionless, he held amusement in his eyes.

Morgan paled, shutting his mouth. "Sleep well boss." The moment Hotch walked out, everyone laughed. "Shut up." That just made them laugh even harder.

Garcia giggled at the pout he gave them. "Aww my poor baby boy." Giving him a kiss on the lips, she hugged him. "Don't listen to them."

After Morgan, had been able to shut them all up, they settled down for a movie. Spencer had chosen the movie, while the girls made the popcorn. Kate and Frank were still in the office, although they too were watching a movie. Both angel and diablo laid by in front of the office's door keeping watch. It was about half way thru the movie, when both dogs jumped up growling and barking. Taking off into the back yard.

"What the hell is wrong with those things?" Morgan scoffed.

Spencer shivered. "I'm just glad they are not in here anymore."

Frank then walked out with his gun in hand. "Where are the dogs?" Sharing looks with each other the team all pointed to the back. Frank strolled out laughing at the sight before him. As the others followed him, they too saw what he saw.

The dogs had a man up a tree.

"God damit Donovan call them off!" The man yelled.

Frank laughed, walking up to his dogs. He allowed them to continue their attack. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to visit an old friend."

"Tom, you have five seconds to tell me why you really are here or I will shoot you." He aimed his gun at him. "One."

"I wanted to see how you were."

"Two."

"I heard you were in town."

"Three."

"Okay! Okay! Just give me a sec!" Tom struggled to keep his grip on the tree.

"Four." Frank cocked the gun.

"Frank come one man! You and I go way back!"

"Five!" Pulling the trigger, he shot the man on the leg. Tom fell onto the ground with a loud thump. The dogs ran towards him, only to circle him like two lions. Frank cocked his weapon once more, before aiming it at his head. "Next one will be to the head."

"Alright! Alright!" Tom gasped, holding a hand out. "Just call them off." He gestured towards the animals.

Frank scoffed. "Not going to happen. Now tell me what the hell you are doing here!"

"They sent me."

"They?"

"Your old boss." Tom grumbled. "They don't want to accept 'no' for an answer."

Frank groaned. "Well they are going to have too. I don't do that work anymore Tom. I have a real job, a team and a life. Why don't they send you?"

"Well I was going to volunteer, but I was shot in the leg by some jackass!" Tom shrugged.

Holding his hand out, he helped the man up. "Bummer."

"Fucker."

"Be nice." Frank chimed. "They are itching for a new chew toy."

Tom shivered at the dogs. "I still don't know why you kept the damn things."

"To keep assholes like you out." Frank grinned.

"Fuck you."

Frank laughed, looking up to see the others staring with wide eyes. "Right Tom, these are Aaron, Dave, Dr. Reid, Derek, Kate, Emily and JJ. You know my team. This is Tom Henderson."

"Hello." Tom waved. "Please excuse the little display back there, it's actually a usual thing." His eyes then landed on JJ. "So, you are JJ?"

"It depends." JJ said.

Tom smirked. "Hair as yellow as the sun, ocean blue eyes, pretty pink lips and long…how did you describe her legs Frank?"

"Tom." Frank warned.

"Oh right, long sexy legs." Tom grinned.

Frank sighed, glancing at JJ he gave her an apologetic look. "Tom stop talking."

Tom glanced at him then back at JJ. "Oh you and her?"

"No, that was years ago." Frank said.

Tom frowned. "Frank the ri-"

"Tom enough." Frank growled. "Why don't we get you home." Knowing not to push him further, Tom agreed to the ride home. But first he was looking to get to know the now single blond.

As they walked back in Hotch pulled Frank to the side. "I don't care what you do outside this group, but I need to know if this man will put my team in harm's way?"

Frank Laughed. "Tom is a friend. He will not do anything to put anyone in danger. Let alone someone I know. Your team is safe on this end."

"A friend?" Hotch asked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, why?"

Hotch gestured towards the man. "Your friend is on the hunt."

Frank followed his gaze, which fell on Tom flirting with JJ. Frank growled, his eyes turning pitch black. He couldn't help, but feel jealous at seeing Tom making her laugh and blush, touching her arm and giving her his smile. With a growl he grabbed his keys and walked towards the two. "Tom lets go."

Tom pouted. "Come one man, what's the rush?"

"Rush being we have work tomorrow and you are not supposed to be here." Frank said. "Besides I don't need them to know where I am."

"They already know." Tom flinched back. He was afraid Frank would retaliate.

Frank glared at him, taking a step forward he stood in between him and JJ. "What? You led them here?"

"Frankie, you know they are always following you. I didn't led them here…you did." Tom snapped.

Grabbing tom by the arm, Frank pulled him out. Completely ignoring the looks and Tom's protest. As they walked out, Frank pushed him against the wall. "What are you really doing here?"

"I-I told you man-"

"Cut the bullshit Tom! Listen whatever you have planned, keep it away from those inside." Slapping him on the cheek playfully, yet menacing he paused. "Go near JJ again and I will castrate you."

Tom paled. "But you said-"

"I know what I said Tom. Stay away from her."

"Alright, stay away from the blond." Tom gave him a small smirk. "What about the brunet?"

"She's with me." Frank chuckled, as he walked towards his car.

Tom laughed. "You trying to get two in bed Frankie?"

Frank wrinkled his nose. "Don't be disgusting."

"Frank!" Both males turned to see JJ walking towards them.

"Ohh, here comes temptation." Tom whispered.

Frank turned to him and growled. "Shut up and get in the car."

"Yes sir." Tom jumped into the front seat laughing.

"Hey Frank, you mind if I go with you?" JJ asked, her tone a bit hesitant.

Frank glanced at her confusing. "Not that I mind, but why?"

"I need to buy some…stuff for Garcia and me." JJ explained.

"Alright, hop in." Opening the door, he kicked Tom in the foot. "Back seat."

"What? Why?" tom groaned.

Frank pulled him out. "Be a good boy and move."

"I don't respond how I should, because there is a lady present." Tom grumbled.

Frank rolled his eyes as he shut the door. They dropped Tom off at some hotel room, before taking off to the store. Frank decided to stay in the car, knowing that whatever JJ was getting were personal items. It didn't take long before she appeared with more bags than expected. Jumping off to help her, they placed them in the trunk of the car. The drive back was awkward, no one spoke and the silence was killing them both. Frank chuckled, remembering their first date.

"What?" JJ asked, having caught his laugh.

Frank shook his head. "I just got a flashback from our first date. It was the most awkward I have been."

"You? What about me?! I spilled the wine all over your uniform!" JJ laughed.

"You did, but then again I had made you crawl thru mud that day." Frank smirked.

"And I broke a nail." JJ reminded.

With an eye roll he groaned. "Can't forget that."

Slapping him on the arm, their laughter died out leaving them in silence once more. "Where did it all go wrong?"

Frank shrugged. "I guess we just knew this would never work." JJ frowned at him. "If so I wouldn't have called it quits and you would have told me about you husband."

"I wasn't married." JJ corrected.

"But you were with him? And that kid of yours must have been born by then." Frank said. "You named him henry?"

JJ sighed. "Henry, yes." Frank nodded slowly. "Why did you break it off?"

Frank shook his head. "It's in the pass JJ. No need to bring it back up."

"I need to know." JJ whispered.

"A week before it all happened I was called into the office and given new orders. I was to infiltrate some Russians accused of terriost. I didn't know how long I was going to be in there. I just didn't want you to wait for me, for someone that probably wouldn't return and if I did I knew I wouldn't be the same. But then again you had someone already waiting for you." Frank said, trying to keep his annoyance hidden.

JJ shook her head. "When I met Will I thought I was in love. The stuttering around him and fluttered stomach, but as time went on I learn it had been nothing but need. I hadn't had any…sex for a while and Will seemed like the right man for the job at the time. He took thing too far by moving to Virginia, then I got pregnant, he asked me to marry him which I denied at the time. I wanted to break things off, but Will made it hard. He was always there, never leaves me alone unless I'm with the team. When henry was born, I simply couldn't take his father away. So I married him." JJ stopped as they pulled up the drive way.

Frank stayed in the car for a moment. He didn't know what to say, she was married and with a kid. Then again anyone can get a divorce and as for Henry? He wouldn't mind raising the child of another man. Climbing out he began helping with the bags, only to stop JJ with a hand on hers. God her hands are as smooth as always. "Was it real? Or was I another man for the job?"

JJ shook her head, making a bold move and cupping his jaw. "You are the real deal Frank. It was all real, my love and dedication."

Frank placed his hand over hers. "As is your hate for me."

She couldn't deny the ping of hate she had towards him. It has been there ever since he killed her brother. She didn't know If it would ever disappeared, but at the moment her mind was gone. He was so close and getting closer by the second.

Frank had his eyes locked on her lips. If only he could tasted them once more. Leaning closer, he was so close her breath ghosted over his own.

But as always something would separate them, this time none other than Spencer Reid.

"Thought you might need help?" Reid asked, glaring at the older man.

Frank sighed, dropping his hand and stepping away from JJ. picking up the bag he carried them all in. Giving JJ a look, he walked into the house.

"JJ?" Reid called. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Taking his hand, she walked into the house with him. "Why?"

"Well it seemed like you and agent Donovan were getting close." Reid mumbled.

JJ shook her head. "No, we were just talking."

Reid watched her leave. He knew Donovan was still after JJ, but he also knew Kate was with him. It was as If the man wanted both woman in his bed. Now Reid wasn't an expert on love and relationships, but he knew what he saw and these two were still in love. Reid had feeling for JJ for some time now, he just didn't know how to tell her. It had been awkward the last time they went out and he didn't want that to repeat.


	14. Chapter 14

JJ walked into the house to find both teams settled into the family room. Looking around she frowned at not finding Frank with them.

"Office." Kate said as she walked past her.

JJ jumped fighting the blush creeping up her neck. "Kate-I wasn't-I-"

Kate chuckled. "Relax I saw you looking for someone and the only one missing is Frank, so I simply guessed." Giving her a wink, she knocked on the office's door. "Frank can you come out for a moment?" Taking a seat on the love couch, she waited.

Frank strolled out on the phone. "Yeah..okay talk to you later." Tossing the phone aside he took a seat besides Kate. "What is it?"

"Well Hotch, JJ and I have a similar problem and were hoping you can help." Kate began.

Frank raised an eye brow. "Okay? What problem might that be?"

"Kids."

"Kids?" Kate nodded. "What about kids?"

"Well here is the thing. Hotch's son and JJ's son were being watched by the same person, Hotch's sister in law. Problem is she is leaving to New York, for work and can't watch the boys. My niece Meg was begin watched by a friend, but she had a family emergency and can't look after her anymore." Kate explained.

Frank was still confused. "Still don't see how I can help?"

Hotch leaned forward. "We want to ask if it's alright to bring them here."

Frank opened and closed his mouth. It has been years since he's been around kids, not since his son. "Uhh-sure, but what about your husband?" The question was director to JJ.

"He can't. Will is a cop and can't always be home." JJ answered.

Kate noticed the hesitation on him. "Frank you don't have too. We can figure something else out."

"No, no. It's fine." Frank lied. "When do they arrive?"

"'I'll call Jessica and have her drop them off at the airport. They should be here tomorrow in the afternoon." Hotch answered.

"Just make sure they are always within your sight. We can't have anyone knowing there are kids here." Frank said. He knew Jose could easily have them watched and him getting his hands on one of their children, can prove dangerous.

"We will." JJ agreed.

Frank sighed. "Alright then, if you'll excuse me I have to finish some paperwork." Holding his hand out for Kate he pulled her up. "Care to join me? I need some inspiration."

"With paperwork?" chuckling she was pulled into the office.

Hotch stood abruptly, leaving the room like a raging bull. Rossi sighed. "Man, needs to face the truth."

Alex looked up at him. "What truth is that?"

"His love for Kate."

JJ shook her head. "No, he knows he loves her, but he doesn't know Kate loves him back. He believes it's a one-sided love. Just like Kate believes the same."

"So instead she decides to hook up with another man?" Morgan asked.

"One who is in the same situation as she's in." Rossi said, knowing very well JJ heard.

"That's different." JJ snapped.

Rossi smirked. "Is it? The man is clearly head over heels for you, but knows very well you want nothing to do with him. So, he goes to someone who does."

JJ slowly stood up. "I never said that, but thing have happened that not even real love can overcome." Leaving them to their thoughts she walked out into the backyard. What she had said was nothing, but a lie. Real love…their love overcame everything. Even him killing her brother, she didn't want to admit it, but she forgave him a long time ago. After the autopsy, she found out her brother was slowly bleeding to death. The bullets had caused only enough damage to kill him slowly. If Frank hadn't taken the head shot, Dan would have suffered till he had died. And no matter what she would have done, nothing would have saved her brother. But JJ still held a small grudge, you can forgive the action and the cause, but you cannot forget. She loved him and he had hurt her deeply. Regardless of what his intentions were, they took a piece of her. It will take a lot to forget seeing him with the gun in hand and her brother dead. Walking further into the lawn, she turned towards the window which was in Frank's office. He sat there alone. Kate must have walked out already. She watched him, he was looking down at something she couldn't see. JJ would admit, she missed him. After all this time, she was just seeing how much she missed him.

"JJ?" JJ jumped with a yelp. Glaring at the tech. "Sorry cupcake, but we are heading off to bed. You coming?"

"Yeah." Giving Frank one last look, she walked in.

The next morning everyone was getting ready for the new meeting. Frank stood before the mirror, this was going to be a long day. He wore a fully black suite, with a black shirt and red tie. His hair was groomed back and go-tee was trimmed. Fixing his watch, he took a deep breath. After throwing on some cologne, he jogged down stairs. Grinning and giving his girlfriend a quick kiss, he waited for JJ.

JJ walked down the stairs with Kate and Garcia. Frank was mesmerized, she wore a black t-shirt and leather jeans. Her hair was held back in a ponytail and her makeup was light. She was beautiful. He was actual looking forward to working the case with her.

"Well I'm ready." JJ spoke, her head held high and chest out.

Frank nodded slowly. "Wired?"

"Yes."

"Gun?"

"Yes."

Frank held his hand out. "Give it."

"What?" JJ frowned.

"You can't let her go in there without protection!" Hotch growled.

Frank huffed. Grabbing JJ by the waist he pulled her to him. Once he had the weapon he handed it to Cody. "At the moment, she will need none. If she sticks to me she will be fine. I am already risking with Jennifer going in wired."

"Frank." Monica called from living room. "Jake's on the phone."

"Jake?" Grabbing the phone, he placed it on speaker.

Ruffling was heard. "Hey, you need to hurry. Jose is getting pissed off."

Frank glanced at his watch. "Jake the meeting isn't for another hour."

"I sent you a message man! He moved the meeting!" Jose yelp.

Frank groaned. "Damit Jake!" He glanced at his pretend wife. "Get your bag."

"Alright." The BAU followed her out, leaving only Frank's team and Kate.

"Jake, you are so getting desk duty after all this is over!" Slamming the phone down, he turned to Kate. "You good?"

"Yeah, please be careful." Kate whispered.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he placed his forehead against her. "Promise. Can I get a kiss?"

Kate smiled, pulling back and looking into his eyes. "I'm don't know?"

Frank gave her a half smile. "For luck."

Kate hummed about it, thinking it over. She let out a gasp when he pulled her into him, crashing his mouth onto hers. Moaning lightly at the invasion of his tongue. Once their lungs were begging for air, they pulled back. "Not much of a luck's kiss it you stole it."

He simply shrugged. "A kiss is a kiss." Nudging his nose against hers he hummed. "Besides from sound of it you seemed to have enjoyed it as well."

Kate blushed pushing him back. "You need to get going."

Frank chuckled. "Alright, I'll see you when I see you again." Pecking her on the cheek he walked away.

The ride was tense and long. It wasn't much the fact that they were in the car together, but where they were heading. Frank was forgetting about himself, all kind of sceneries running through his mind. He all with a solution. If caught he would do the impossible to make sure they thought he was the only cop in the room.

As they pulled up to the pet store, he shut off the car and turned to JJ. "Before we go in I need to set some ground rules."

JJ scoffed. "Rules?"

"Yes." Frank scanned the area. "If for any reason, we get caught I want you to follow my lead. They must believe I am the only fed in the room."

"Frank."

"Listen!" He didn't mean to bark at her, but this could very much save her life. "Remember the mission we did on your fifth day with us?" JJ nodded. "We do that. Under no circumstances are you to come to my aid or blow your cover. Understood?" JJ simply nodded once more. "I need to hear you say it Jennifer."

"I understand." JJ's tone came out as a whisper.

Frank sighed. "Good. Let's go."

Climbing out he helped her out as well. As if natural Frank's arm snaked around her waist, keeping her close. The moment they walked through the door, Frank was pushed forwards and into the wall. JJ yelped at the sudden attack, only to feel a pair of arms on her shoulder. Glancing behind her, she smiled at seeing Emily.

Emily gave her a warning look. "Please up against the wall."

Doing as she was told JJ stood before the wall. Hand raised over her head and legs spread. Looking to her right, she winced at seeing Frank held down. Two holding his arms in the same position as her and another patting him down. Narrowing her blue eyes as the pervert lingered near Frank's crotch.

Frank bucked backwards, trying to push the bastards hands away. He was not about to be violated in any way, not today, not ever!

Emily noticed as well. "Hey!" Everyone turned to her. "I suggest you let him go. Now!"

Wandering hands stepped back and grinned. "Come on Em, only having a bit of fun."

"I doubt he was having fun." Emily stepped over to him. She was shorter, but held a bigger authority waving off her. "Back the hell off!"

The man grunted, giving Frank a blow kiss he began to retreat. Frank pushed the others off him and followed the beast of a man. "Hey!"

Said man turned towards him with a nasty grin. "What looking for more?"

"Nah, just wanting to return the favor." Without warning he pulled back and delivered a right hook to the man's jaw. the bigger man falling like a sack of potatoes. Frank rolled his eyes. "Your dogs are a joke."

Emily scoffed. "They aren't mine."

JJ rushed to him, hugging him to her. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Pecking her on the cheek, he ushered her in front and followed Emily into an office.

It was your classic business office, desk, chairs, computer and couch. Behind the desk sat Jose, on his left stood Jake and by the door stood Alex. Emily took her spot at Jose's right. Frank led JJ to take a seat on the chair, while he stood standing.

"Mister machoman?" Jose questioned.

"Frank please." Frank said. Although showing respect, he made sure Jose knew he was just as an alpha male as him. "This is my wife Jennifer."

"Ahh yes, Sasha's little sister." He smiled. "You two look nothing alike."

"Different fathers." JJ answered.

"So, Mario here tells me you are looking to your product into the states?" He said.

Frank nodded. "Yes, we have been in control of Chicago for the past two years. We have discussed it and came to an agreement of expanding."

"Well I have recently lost a partner and I am in need of one." Leaning forward he handed Frank a file. "Those are the fees you are to pay me if you want to sell here."

Frank opened the file and scanned thru it. With a scoff, he handed the file back to JJ. "Jesus charged half of what you are charging. This is ridiculous."

Jose laughed. "Well this is a big piece of land. We are just covering all exists."

Frank chuckled. "Alright I accept, but you don't get to question or handle any of my product."

"Deal."

Shaking on it, Frank took JJ's hand. "Let's head out."

"Wait!" Jose called out to them. "You two can't leave just yet."

JJ froze, Turing slowly. "Why not?"

"Well this is the start of a beautiful and long partnership!" Jose yelled. "We need to celebrate. You catch up with your sister and Emily and we men will get something to drink."

JJ was worry. Frank wasn't wired and Jake's was restricted. "Oh, umm okay." Giving her husband a kiss on the cheek she left him.

"Come on lover boy." Jose laughed dragging the man into the back room. "Let's get to know each other."


	15. Chapter 15

Frank kept his eyes on JJ the whole night. He knew she could look out for herself, but Jose was a sneaky man. Separating them could prove lethal for him and JJ. Some comfort was given to him at seeing Emily and Alex glued to her side.

"So you fell in love with your target." Jose beamed. "Not good for your rep. Dose that happen often?"

Frank smirked. "I wouldn't say love. It was more of an attraction. One that seems to be dying a little every day."

"Oh! And why is that?"

Knowing he had his full attention, Frank changed the subject. "What happened with your previous associate?"

"He betrayed me and got his throat teared out." A psychotic smile formed onto his face.

"Meaning?"

"You ever heard of 'tossed to the wolves'?" Jose teased. Frank nodded. "Well he was tossed to the hyenas."

Giving him a suppressed laugh. Frank shivered at the imagine of said man being devoured by the animals. "Good to know."

Emily kept a watch out for her surroundings. She didn't trust Jose. Him separating the man and woman was not like him. He had something planned. Problem was she didn't know who it was aimed for. JJ was relaxed and kept her tone steady. But she could tell she was nervous, by seeing her play with her necklace.

"Lets go with the boys." Emily smiled. Pushing JJ in front of her, she ushered her towards Frank. "You need to act like the loving wife you are."

"You are having to much fun with this." JJ grumbled. She really didn't want anyone to know she was actually thrilled with this assignment. "Stop pushing."

"Well hurry up." Emily laughed.

Frank spotted JJ coming up to him, the second she moved. He didn't mind if it was on her own will, but it appeared they were forcing her. Lifting his arm up, JJ slowly snuggled up to him.

Jose frowned he was puzzled by this man. He screamed danger and power, but his attitude was a whole different thing. Then he claims to have no feeling towards the pretty blond, yet he pulls her towards him with such affection and his eyes showed nothing, but pure love for her. Perhaps he was just trying to remove the little leverage he can get. But Jose needed leverage to keep his workers and associate in check. And this man was not going to be an exception.

Frank saw the way he was looking at them. But it didn't matter, he can just claim that it was his way of fooling JJ. Make her believe he was in love with her. Not that it wasn't true. Leaning down he have her a small peck on the head, tighten his hold on her waist. He smiled inwardly at feeling her relax against him.

"You alright?" Frank asked.

JJ nodded against him. "Yeah, just a little worried is all."

Leaning forward, his mouth near her ear he whispered. "Nothing to worry about. Nothing will happened."

JJ chuckled. "Why are you always so damn positive?"

"Beats being negative all the time." Frank snorted. "Besides with me here nothing is going to happen."

JJ rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

"Hey love bird's!" Jose called, ticked off in being ignored. "Lunch is served. Lets head into the dinning room to eat."

Frank sighed. "Lets go before he throws the hyena at us." Laughing at the slap on the shoulder she gave him.

"Don't joke with that."

"No promises." Taking her hand in his, he pulled her with him.

JJ was on high alert the entire afternoon. She was worried by the looks Jose kept tossing Frank. Yet Frank didn't seem too worried, which freaked her out even more. After lunch Jose have them a tour of his home. He had five bedrooms and three bathroom. A game room and two offices, the kitchen, two living rooms, and tv room. Outside he had kennels and cages up areas where he kept his personal collection of animals. So far JJ saw all kinds of big cars from the cheetah to the lion. Wolves, panda, and a gorilla were seen. Apparently they were also his breeding stock.

Frank stricked up a conversation, telling Jose he himself had a white tiger and two wolf dogs. Of course the man would find this interesting and had offered Frank to being them over. JJ cringed at the reason Jose wanted the dogs to show up.

After they headed out JJ stopped Frank with a hand on His shoulder. "Your not planning on letting him use your dogs in a fight are you?"

Frank smiled. "No. If he tries it I'll shoot him. Now lets get going. I have to make some calls and get the distribution going."

JJ frowned, it had been something that's been bugging her mind all day. "How are you going to pull it off? We are cops, we can't go around selling drugs."

"We can if it's a cop we are selling to." Frank laughed. "We will be selling to undercover officers. So any drug pulled out of holdings is put back."

"Oh…hey can I ask you something?" JJ was not sure of she should, but she wanted to know.

"Sure."

"Where is your team?"

Frank paused, having just reached the car. "Last I heard Angelo took command. He has them all. I was pulled out from the war zone and placed into another one."

"What do you mean?" JJ was not intrigued. "What happens during your last mission? Cause the last time I saw you, you were bruised."

Frank glanced around. "You hungry?"

"Frank."

Frank sighed. "I'll answer the question over an ice cream. Okay?"

JJ wanted to pry it out, but it was hot and ice cream sounded good at the moment. "Okay."

Frank had gotten her favorite rocky-road. He himself had picked a simple vanilla. They were half-way thru when he finally spoke. "I after I had disappeared the first time I was undercover in Russia. I was ordered to penetrate the organization and gain the head leaders trust. Of course it wasn't as easy as I thought. The man only wanted the best of the best in his little world. So I along with any other candidate were pitted against each other. We fought and killed one another to get a spot in his group. I was ordered to do whatever it took to get in. Finally it was only me and three other men. We were moved to the next step which would show them just how much we can endure. We were electrocuted, whipped and stabbed. If we did something wrong, we were taken to a cell. Hanged from our arms and whipped for hours, depending on what we did. The worst crime was fighting between us or insulting the boss." Frank paused for a moment, making sure no one was listening in on them. "The CIA managed to pull me out for a week, I needed to rest and my wounds needed to heal. I also wanted to be there for Dan's funeral. After I got back, they had figures out who and what I was. They ambushed me and held me captive for a while. Tortured and abused everyday, for six hours straights. Little to no food and water. It was Emily and another friend that came and saved me."

JJ fought to keep her tears from falling. "Frank I'm really sorry. I-I thought. I didn't know."

Frank placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine and it's over and done with. I don't think about it anymore. The only reminder are the scars, but they don't bother me anymore."

Giving his hand a squeeze, JJ gave him a small smile. "So, Emily saved you?" Frank nodded. "She tends to have always be there when she's needed."

Frank quirked an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

JJ sighed, removing her hand. "Three years after the mission with you, I was taken by Massed."

"Massed is dead JJ. We killed him. I killed him." Frank argued.

"You had given the kill shot, but his goons saved him. He waited until he was fully recovered to take his revenge. He took me and Cruz." JJ explained.

"Cruz? Why him?" Frank frowned. Cruz rarely poker his nose any where Frank was.

"He was the one seen with me. You always kept your distance from us remember?"

Frank nodded. "Yeah. Huh my way of keeping you all safe and it's Cruz that gets You taken."

"Hotch called Emily back from Interpol to help with the search. The higher ups were no help to Hotch. Emily with her contact's had the team saving me on time." JJ finished.

Frank took in a deep breath. "So how old is your…son?"

JJ tilted her head to the side. "Henry is seven."

Frank was mentally calculating the dates. The boy would be two, when he and JJ began dating. "You have a picture of him?"

Her mommy alert went up. "Why?"

Frank scoffed. "Just want to see how he look JJ. I mean no harm to him."

Pulling out her phone, she handed it to him. On the front screen was a blond hair boy. He was grinning and his ocean blue eyes were shinning. "He has your eyes."

"The team say he looks a lot more like me than my…" She wasn't sure it was wise to mention Will.

"Husband?" Frank asked, getting a nod From JJ. "JJ if you think by mentioning him, I'll get offended or angry your wrong. Yes I don't like him…at all, but he is your husband and your sons father. I'll just have to learn to deal with it."

"I don't want to mentions him, so I won't disrespect you." She reveled.

Frank have her a sad smile "I just need to get used to it. What time is it, we need to get back before they arrive." JJ glanced at her watch and agreed. "Lets go."

By the time they arrived, Frank made sure the weapon case were secure and all, so was the alcohol. He didn't want any problems. His office was shut close as well as his bedroom. Other than that, they can have the run of the house. It was about an hour later, that Hotch and Kate arrived with three kids. All blond, what are the odds. He stood in the living room, with the rest of the BAU sitting on the couches.

"Mom!" The smallest of the three ran for JJ, jumping into her arms and laughing. Frank knew this was Henry.

"How are you baby? I missed you!" She herself was grinning ear to ear.

Frank felt a ping in his heart. To think she had been carrying their child once and lost it was enough to break anyone's heart. Looking away he spotted Hotchner with his boy, he looked to be about three years older that Henry. Last but not least he shifted his eyes to Kate. She held a young girl by the shoulders, he would guess 16 or 17. She was pretty, long blond hair and pretty green eyes. Nothing like Kate, but then again she was her niece.

Kate allowed Meg to greet everyone, before introducing Frank to her. During the drive over, Kate explained she had been seeing someone. Of course Meg thought it was Hotch, but Kate was quick to shut that down. So after she finished her conversation with Rossi, she steered her towards him.

"Meg this is Frank. Frank this is Meg." Kate grinned.

Frank held his hand out with a gentle smile. "Pleasure to meet you Meg."

"Same here." Meg smiled. She had to admit the man was handsome and tall. He looked nice and a bit dangerous. She liked him, but she knew her aunt was in love with Hotchner. "Aunt Kate told me you and her were an item." Frank nodded. "What exactly are you looking for? Fun? Sex? Or something more?"

Frank raised an eyebrow at her, then glancing at Kate. Who by the looks of it did not know she was going to say that. Clearing his throat he sighed. "I have never just taken a woman for the hell of it. As for the sex? There are places I can find it without having to commit. Kate is special and as long as she will have me I will never hurt her. Not on purpose."

Meg mauled over his words. "Those are just words agent. I need to see actions." With a weak glare she walked away.

Kate hid her face in her hands. "Oh god! I can not believe she did that."

Frank chuckled. "She's tough. And a tad bit scary."

"I am sorry Frank." Kate whispered.

Frank pulled her into a hug. "Its fine Kate. Meg was just looking out for you. Nothing more." Kissing the top of her head he turned her around. Her back against him and arms around her. "But what I said was true love. You are special." Leaning down he have her a sweet and gentle kiss.

Jack having turned around looking for his aunt Kate froze. He couldn't understand why the man was kissing her. He had seen his dad and her kiss a couple of days ago, so why were they kissing. Stomping his way over to them, he tugged at her shirt.

Breaking the kiss of, Kate looked down at Jack. "Hey buddy. What is it?"

"Who is he?" He gestured at Frank.

"Frank. He is my partner." Kate explained.

Jack frowned. "Dad is your partner. Not him."

Frank glanced at Hotch then back to Jack. "Your dad is her partner yes, but in work."

"Then why did he do what you did to her?" He asked.

Frank knew what he was asking. He just didn't have the answer, then again it shouldn't bother him at all. Kate and him were not together since a couple of days ago. What she and Hotchner did before was none of his concern. "I don't know kid."


	16. Chapter 16

Hotch quickly grabbed Jack. "Buddy why don't you go and play with Henry." Turning to the couple, he scratched the back of his neck. "Jack saw us kissing the one night, it was before-"

"What you and Kate did in the past, is none of my business." Giving Kate a quick kiss on the head, he walked away. He really didn't care what they did, he just hoped Hotchner had the balls to ask her out and fast.

As he appeared outside, he leaned against the door and watched. JJ had taken Henry out to the backyard. She was currently showing him the pool area. She was so beautiful. Seeing her play and chase her son around the yard, did something to him. He couldn't help, but see his child running along Henry and laughing. It hurt him as it should, but he couldn't blame her. He was never able to blame her.

"Hey." JJ said, looking up at him.

Frank smiled softly. "Hi. This must be Henry."

JJ nodded. "Henry! Come here baby." The little boy ran to his mother. A little scared of the tall man, he hid behind JJ's legs. "It's alright Henry. Frank is a…"

"Friend." Frank replied. He never knew the pain of that one word. Not until today. "I am an old friend of your mother." Kneeling down on one knee, he held his hand out to henry. "My name is Frank Donovan."

Henry eye's studied him for a while. They reminded him so much of JJ, she used the same look, when they met. Placing his little hand in his large one, Henry shook his hand. "Henry."

"Pleasure to meet you Henry." Frank dropped his hand and leaned against his leg. "So I see you are liking the yard."

"Yeah!" Henry yelled. "This is so big! Do you have dogs?"

"Two. You?"

He sadly shook his head. "No, daddy said we cant have one."

Frank gave JJ a look. He was surprised. JJ was an animal loved all the way, she would never allow a man boss her around. "Well you and the others will be here for a while. You can play with my dogs whenever you want."

"Really?!"

"Yes." He couldn't say no to that look. "But, you must always have someone around when you want to play with the dogs."

"Promise!" Henry laughed, as he ran off into the house.

JJ smiled after her son. "He has been begging for a dog since his last birthday."

"Why not get him one?" Frank asked.

"I am not home to care for it and Will doesn't like dogs."

"That's too bad." Frank glanced towards his home to see Kate and Hotch talking. The man let out a smile, at something she said. "Just make sure he is never alone with Diablo or Angel."

"Of course not."

Frank suddenly remembered something. "I will have someone on call to watch the kids, when we must leave. She is reliable and I have known her for years."

"Who?"

"An old partner."

"Frank!" Both agents turned to see Kate calling him. "Jose is on the line."

Frank jogged into the house and grabbed the phone and placed it on speaker. All kids stood quiet by their parents and watched him. "This is Frank."

'Ahhh! There he is! How are you partner!'

"What can I do for you Jose?" Frank asked. Jack suddenly laughed as he watched a video. He froze as Jose stopped talking. "You were saying?"

'Was that a child Frank?'

Frank closed his eyes. "Yes, he is my wife's cousin's child. They are visiting for the day."

'Ahh, well that's good. For a moment I thought you were holding back on me.'

"Of course not. Now what did you need?"

'I need your body.'

"Excuse me?"

'Now, now. Get your head out of the gutter frank. I have a bet to settle this afternoon and the man that was going to help me settle it…well lets just say he was removed. I am in need of someone to take his place. Nothing tough and with your physic I am sure it will be over soon.'

Frank glanced from Kate to JJ, each shaking their heads no. "I am in no mood of settling another mans bets at the moment. Look for someone else."

'Now, don't look at it as a settlement. Look at it as a test, you do this and I am sure I can trust you. if not the deal is off and you leave my city.'

Frank held back the growl and nodded to himself. "What do I need to do?"

'Atta boy! I will text you the address, be there is an hour. I suggest you wear something easy to move it. go ahead and bring the others, I'm sure they wont want to miss this.'

Frank didn't get a chance to reply as the line went dead. Not two seconds later his phone ranged and revealed the address. "Well lets get moving. JJ, Alex and Jake you are coming with me. Make sure you are all set with the cameras. I am not wearing any, we don't know what he wants there for we cant risk it." Kate followed him into his room, as he pulled his shirt off. "This is not going as planned."

"We will make do Frank. Who knows maybe it's nothing." Kate reassured, pulling out a muscle shirt and basketball shorts. "We will be there with you."

Frank walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him he kissed her softly. "Thank you."

"Get ready." Kate whispered.

Once he was changed, they walked out and met the others in the living room. "Cody are they ready?"

"Yup. Jake has the camera on the first button, microphone on the second. JJ has them on her necklace and Alex on her glasses." Cody explained. "The microphone and cameras are linked to the televisions here, so we will be able to hear and see what is going on."

"Good, lets get going." Frank said as he reached for his keys. "JJ you ride with me. Alex and Jake stay a few cars behind."

"Got it." Alex grinned. "Lets go Shaw."

"Kate?"

"Hmm?"

Frank leaned in for a small kiss. "I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Frank whispered. Kissing her one last time, he left.

Frank frowned at the abandoned warehouse he pulled up into. Looking up he scoffed, damn place was a slaughterhouse. "Stay by my side JJ."

"Okay."

Climbing out he, grabbed her hand and walked forward. As he banged on the door, two men walked out and slammed him against the wall. They searched him for any weapons and wires. Luckily then didn't touch JJ at all. After he was let go they walked him into the building. The place was empty, tables and knifes were scattered around the place. It reminded him of an abandoned hospital. As the entered another room, he pulled JJ close to him. "Don't look." He whispered. Wrapping one arm around her and hid her face into his side. he knew she has seen worse, but he wasn't going to expose her to it. Bodies hanged from hooks like cattle. Many were missing limps and judging by the bloody table a knives, it wasn't by accident. JJ moved to look, but he stopped her. "No, trust me, you do not need to see." Of course he knew, the others could hear them, but not see it. Better he didn't want Kate seeing this either. He falter a bit as two men walked in, dragging a bloody and beaten man. They tossed him onto the table and injected him with who knows what. Once they were out of the butcher shop, he allowed JJ to see again. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

They followed down a long hallway, getting closer to a big iron door. Frank was pushed forward as the door opened and was met with the sound of shouting and cheering. In front of the crowd was a box kind of ring, the sort you use for dog fights. Only it weren't dog that were fighting, instead you had two men beating the crap out of each other.

"Ahh Frank!" Jose yelled from the back door. "Come!"

Pushing their way through the people, they walked into the room. Emily, Jake and Alex were there already somehow.

"Well I'm here. Now what." Frank said.

Jose grinned. "Remove your shirt."

"Excuse me?"

"Well I don't really care if it stays or goes." Jose shrugged. "You are my replacement, you are to fight in the next fight and try to win."

"That was what you needed?" Frank growled. "I am not a dog you can throw into the ring Jose!"

Jose pulled out a gun and aimed it to JJ's head. "I am not asking Frank. You said you wanted to be partners right? Well partners help each other out. I need your help now. I need you to win this fight and that will be it. If you don't want to then, i'll simply spill you lovely wife's brains and call it even."

Frank clenched his jaw. "If I loose?"

"Then you die and are cut to pieces and fed to the animals. Win and it will be the last time I ask of this." Jose said.

Frank nodded. "Very well. Now get that gun off my wife."

Jose laughed as he pulled the gun away. Giving his men a nod they all left. Jose tucked the weapon away. "Once you are ready just come on out. A little heads up, the man you are going up against is a kicker." Frank rolled his eyes as he pulled his shirt off. His scars visible in the bright light, making them look so fresh. Frank jumped up and down a bit, shaking his body loose.

JJ glanced at him with worry eyes. "Will you be able to do this?"

"I believe so, I have my training." Frank grinned.

"Don't play this off Frank. How are you really feeling?" JJ asked.

Frank sighed. "Scared, if I loose I die. If I win the other dies, I'm having mixed emotions on that one." JJ glared at him. "Hey I have no feelings for the man. I don't know him and I don't want to. He tries to kill me, I will defend myself."

"You shouldn't have agreed to this Frank." JJ snapped.

"And let him shoot you!" Frank yelled. "That wasn't an option Jennifer. It was his life or yours and I am sorry if it sounds harsh, but he is the only one dying tonight." Not giving her a chance to reprime him, he pushed past her and out of the room. As he walked down the hallway he was met with Jose's goons. What surprised him was seeing Emily there already.

"I'll take him out, you two go with Jose." Emily ordered. The men nodded and disappeared. "Listen I know this can be over in seconds, but you need to let him hit you a bit. Make it last Donovan, do not go in there and kill him."

Frank frowned. "I am not going to be their little monkey Emily."

"I know that, but he is an ex cop alright. That man is the one that lets the others know if you are good or not. No one has been able to beat him Frank."

"I am not going to lose Emily."

Emily shook her head. "Not asking you too, but hold back on the punches. Let him knock you around for a bit. After a few moments go ahead and let go, kill him if you want."

Frank ran a hand through his hair. "Alright. Do me a favor."

"What?"

"Keep JJ close to you. Jose doesn't hold back on his threats." Walking forward he backtracked. "Oh, if you can contact the team and let them know we are running late."

"Alright."

Cracking his neck, Frank walked into the packed room. As he walked down the small ramp, he was met with boo's and cheer. Every so often he'd feel a hand on his shoulder or a pat on the head. It was really getting on his damn nerves. Reaching the makeshift ring he jumped in, glancing back at the cage door was locked.


	17. Chapter 17

"Alright lady and gentlemen!" The spokesman yelled. "On the red corner we have the eliminator! Twenty five wins! And zero lost!" The crowd cheered.

Frank studied the man. he was an African American, tall and very well build. Son of a bitch was muscle over muscle. He paced his corner like a wild animal waiting to attack his prey. Tattoos marked his arms, back and chest. Frank wasn't able to distinguish them, but he was sure the one on the chest was a tiger. Keeping his eyes locked on the man, Frank failed to see JJ and Emily sit in the front row. JJ fixed her necklace, making sure the team had a clear view.

"In the black corner we have the new comer Frank! Zero wins and zero losses!" The crowd laughed, some antagonizing him while others yelled to his opponent to destroy him. "I want a dirty and vicious fight! No rules, but one!" The spokes man held his finger up. "That cage door does not open until one gives in or is dead. Let the fight begin!"

Frank bearly had a chance to dodge to the left as he was tackled. The man ran into the cage, growling at the impact. Frank bounced around, trying to see any sign of weakness, anything that gave him a chance to attack. So far he was getting nothing. This man was both heavy and strong, many would be slow because of this, but not this guy. No, he bouncing around like a gazelle psyching out a cheetah. 'What now?' before he had a chance, he was knocked to the ground. The punches came fast and hard. this asshole was aiming for anything he could hit. Jaw, cheek, head, chest, he saw it he hit it. frank held back any sound the moment he was hit on the ear. 'fucken asshole!'. Frank quickly wrapped his legs around the man's waist, rolling them over. Grabbing his head he began to throw his own punches, groaning at the kick he received on his side. frank rolled to his side with a small whine 'what the hell dose he have in his knee!?'. Looking up he rolled again as a foot landed beside him. jumping up he swiped his leg under neither the man, knocking him once more on the ground. Wasting no time frank kneeled beside him, only to get a punch on the side of his jaw. Shaking it off he jumped up and stayed back. he needed a plan and needed on quick. This guy was not going down and seemed to only get excited. Frank on the other hand was hurting, his side was bruised and he was sure he had a rib cracked. Even so he made no movement in showing his hurting, he really didn't want to give him an advantage. Looking at the man walk towards him he spotted his golden ticket. His right leg. The man was limping and that was about to let him win this. Frank sucked in a deep breath and sprinted towards him, jumping up he grabbed the mans head and threw him onto the ground. Rolling around he grabbed ahold of the man legs snapping it with a loud crack. Many of the audience gasped or hissed. Frank pulled off the man and walked towards the door. instead of letting them out, two men stood on the other side blocking him.

"He has not given in nor is he dead." Jose said.

"Come on man! He cant fight anymore!" Frank snapped.

Jose shrugged. "Rules are rules."

Frank sighed and walked back to the man. "Give in."

The fighter glared up at him. "No."

"Don't be an idiot! Give in and live!" Frank growled.

"I do not fail! Kill me or fight me!" He sat on his knees, ignoring the pain. "Fight me!" Frank shook his head. "Coward! Fight me!"

"Give in." Frank repeated, regardless of what he did or was he never liked to kill. Glancing at JJ he gave her a hopeless look.

The man caught that. "That your woman?" Frank glared at him with a burning look. "Hey mama!" He yelled. "How would you like to spend a night with a real man?! One that can give you all you dreamed about!" The crowd hooted and cheered.

Frank gridded his teeth in fury. "Last chance give in!"

"What I wouldn't do to that bo-" He was cut off by the kick to the head. Falling to the ground he spat out a tooth and blood.

Frank sat on his back and headlock him. "Come on asshole finish what you were saying." The man patted his hand on Frank's arm, gasping for air. "Too late jerk." Snapping the mans neck, Frank dropped him like trash.

Walking towards the gate he pushed it open and walked back into his room. Falling into the chair, he placed his head into his hands. This was going to haunt him for a long time. Hearing the door open he glanced up to see JJ staring down at him. He glanced away, not wanting to see the judgement in her eyes. Instead he felt a hand on his hand. looking back up at her, he frowned.

"Come, lets get you cleaned up." JJ whispered.

Frank allowed her to lead him into the bathroom. Taking a seat on the toilet he watched her. she gathered towels, bandages, gauges and alcohol. Grabbing a cotton ball, she poured alcohol and gave him a sorry look. Tilting his head back, he winced as the cotton was pressed on his wound. He focused on her the whole time, while she was cleaning his wounds or cleaning the blood of him. He was startled when she slowly began to run the towel down his chest and body. Frank wasn't sure what to do here, he could pull her away or pull her closer. Looking at her neck, he smiled at the fact she no longer had the necklace on. But still. The feeling of her soft and warm hand on his chest pulled him out of his thoughts. Frank's breathing sped up as she roamed him freely, this was wrong for so many reasons. She was married and had a kid. He was Kate and the last thing he wanted was to betray her. But, yet he has made no movement in pushing her away. How could he? It felt amazing feeling her once more. Frank placed his hands on her waist with every intention of moving her, but instead found himself pulling her to him. His lips crashed onto hers in a heated and savage kiss. He had little to no control, it was all his brain and body. At the moment he was a junkie and JJ was his drug. A drug that has been withheld for far too long. JJ's hands ran through his hair and down his back, and up again. It was amazing! Her soft hands smoothing his tense body. Sitting her on his lap, he all but, deepened the kids even more. She tasted so different from Kate. Kate! Frank was quick to push her off and stand up.

JJ was shocked. "What?"

Frank have her a 'Serious?' kinda look. "I-we cant do this Jennifer. You are married and have a kid. I am trying to start something with Kate, even though I'm sure it won't last very long. I can not betray Kate like this."

JJ sighed, but gave him a small nod. "I know. She's my friend and team mate. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was the one who pulled you in." Giving her a small smile, Frank wondered back to the room and changed. Emily appeared shortly letting them know they can head out. JJ grabbed her bag and the necklace Before leaving.

The drive back was filled with silence and some awkwardness. Frank kept his eyes on the road, fighting with everything he had no to look at her. JJ on the other hand was thinking back to the kiss. It was so un real.

As they arrived, Frank watched at little Henry ran out the house and into his mothers arms. He wondered how much he looked like his father? Ignore that thought he climbed out of his car and into the house. The others were scattered between the living room and kitchen. Although he hadn't spotted Kate. Which was a bit weird, as she was always hanging around Garcia or Hotch.

"Where is Kate?" He asked.

Garcia walked in from the backyard. Wearing nothing but her bathing suit. "Getting Sun tanned." They deserved a day's off, it's not like they could do anything at the moment. To his relief they don't seem to have heard of seen the fight.

Frank walked outside, spotting her quickly on one of the chairs. Her back was facing the Sun and she seemed asleep. Meg and Jack were in the pool playing polo. As he walked towards Kate, he spotted Hotch on the chair beside her. Weighing his options, he walked towards them. Usually he'd gladly let Hotch make his moves, but he really needed her at the moment. Her not knowing what went down with JJ was killing him. Hotch spotted him before Kate did and stood his ground. Really? He had to pick this precise moment to stand up to him.

"Hey." Kate smiled.

Frank returned a somewhat forced smile. "Hey, can-can we talk?"

"Sure." Excusing herself from Hotch, she took him into his office. Kate watched him walk to one side and to the other, he was nervous and somewhat angry. "Frank what's wrong?"

Frank sighed as he paced the office even faster. He didn't know how to tell her-his current girlfriend-he kissed and nearly fucked JJ-his ex girlfriend. "I-I am so sorry Kate, I didn't realize it was even happening until it was too late. I allowed my emotions and feelings get in the way. I didn't mean to betray what you and I have."

"Frank." Kate reached for his hand and pulled him onto the couch. Taking a seat beside her, she leaned in and kissed him. "I know Frank."

"You know?" He frowned. "How?"

"JJ may have removed the necklace, but I could still hear everything." Leaning back she smiled. "We agreed to go for what we want and I know your happiness is with JJ. I would never interfere with that, she is the one-"

Frank stopped her blabbing with a firm kiss. "JJ may be my only love, but she is not and never will be mine. You are, at this very moment you are mine. At least until Aaron takes you away."

Kate scoffed. "That is not going to be happening anytime soon."

"And why not? He seemed pretty chatty when I arrived."

"Yeah about his current girlfriend."

Pulling her into a hug, he gently kissed her on the head. "We are both screwed."

"Yeah, we really are." Kate whimpered. She couldn't take Hotch's new girlfriend out of the mind. Of all the women in the world, why did he have to fall for her?

"Who is he dating?" Frank asked.

Kate laughed. "His sister in law."

"What?!" Frank yelped. "Seriously?"

"He wouldn't shut the hell up on how much Jack loves her and the time they all go out to eat." Kate scoffed. "Said she was great and a wonderful woman."

Frank tilted his head to the side. "Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Did he by any chance say they were dating?"

Kate shook her head. "No, but it was easy to figure out."

Frank laughed. "You are jealous."

"I am not."

"Kate, you just described a friend." Frank chuckled. "I mean she does help him with his son."

"You think?" Kate whispered.

"Yeah." Frank whispered back.

"I'm sorry here I am with you and talking about my dislikes with Hotch. I am the worst girlfriend ever." Kate whined.

Frank laughed pulling her into a soft kiss. "In full honesty I would be worried if you weren't. I know what our situation is Kate and I would never try and take the place Hotch has in your heart. He is the man you love and the man you will one day marry I guarantee. At the moment you are stuck with me and only with me, until said asshole makes his move."

Kate laughed a watery laugh. "Have you ever thought of the possibility in falling for each other?"

The question caught him of guard. "What?"

"Have you ever thought of us falling in love and staying together?"

"Uhh, once." He admitted.

"Oh?"

"It was after out night together, you laid peacefully in the bed and I watched you. I imagined my life with you, waking up with you by my side everyday, watching you sleep every night, laugh, yell and cry. I liked it, but it could never happen. Your heart is not mine to try and claim, it already has an owner and I can not compete with that." He glanced down at her. "What about you?"

"Same, I was watching you and thought what it would be like to have you in my life for ever. And I liked it, just a bit intense." She blushed.

"Intense how?" Now he was intrigued.

"You have a short temper Frank. Anything will set you off, I can only imagine the neighbor getting the scare of his life." She shivered.

Frank raised an eye brow. "And what in the hell does he need to be saying hi to you?"

Kate bursted out laughing. "You are never invited to the neighbor putlocks."

"Fine, but I will be there for the move in and official meetings. Don't want you moving next or close to a killer."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Thanks for reminding me." She glanced at him, he held that small smirk in his lips. It was one she always liked. Grabbing him by the jaw, she smashed her lips onto his.

Frank was a bit taken back by her aggression, but allowed it. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he pulled her to him. Her legs trapping his in the middle as she straddled him. Giving a small groan, as she tugged on his hair, Frank moved to her neck. One thing he learned was Kate had a very sensitive neck. Nibbling her, he growled as she began grinding against him.

Kate moan out loud, at the bite he gave her. Moving her hips, she felt him grow beneath him. Smirking at the way his breathing became labored, she knew she had him at her will. Leaving one hand in his hair, she dropped the other to his chest. Unbuttoning his shirt, Kate pushed it off his shoulders. Her hand trailed down his chest loving the way they quivered under her touch. Frank was happily busy assaulting her neck, when she felt his hands work on her shirt.

Frank couldn't help, but compare her touch and JJ's. They were so different yet gave him the same burning feeling. JJ's touch was hunger. Kate's was passion. Removing her shirt, he left her neck and slowly left a trail of kisses down her neck and stomach, only to trail back up. Giving the valley of her breast a little more attention. He felt before he heard, Kate unbuckle his belt and open his pants. She really wanted it today.

Something was driving her, not sure what. Might be the thought of Hotch being with another woman. Frank stopping JJ on her account. Their thoughts of a life together or simply just him. But she wanted him. Growling at the bite he gave her over her breast, this man was a bitter. Tugging at his hair he pulled his head up, earning a groan from him. Smashing her lips on his once more, she allowed her other hand to work its way into his pants. Frank moaned softly in her mouth, the second she made contact with him. He was stiff hard, straining against his pants.

Frank was not a moaner, he hated making any sounds, but this woman was driving him nuts. One touch and he was at her will. Trying to take over the kiss, frank unbuttoned her pant and slipped his hand in. Smirking with pride at the gasp she gave. Kate was dripping wet for him, letting him know she was ready. Inserting two finger, he watched her groan and shut her eyes with pleasure. She asked for and he was not about to back down.

Kate gripped his shoulders, trying hard not to scream out loud. But frank wasn't making it easy on her. Moan softly at the way his finger curved, she jumped slightly. "Frank."

Frank wouldn't take his eyes off her. He loved seeing her come undone. Seeing the way she gasped and squirmed. Made her even more irresistible. Latching onto her neck, he sucked just as she came all over his fingers.

Kate gasped for air, trying to regain control of all her senses. Wincing when frank pulled his fingers out, but getting flustered as he cleaned them off. Giving him a small grin, she gripped his cock and slowly began to stroke him.

Frank clenched his teeth, trying hard not to make a sound. Regardless his hands gripped the couch and his head was tossed back. He was so over holding back, feeling her wet and warm mouth wrap around him had him snap his eyes open. Frank watched her take him in and out, sucking him hard. Just as he was about hit the high note, his office door was open.

A gasp had Frank grab Kate and pull her towards him, hiding her of their sight. Glancing at the intruder he growled. Both Garcia and JJ were in shock. Frank although upset JJ saw this, was pissed off.

"Don't you two know how to knock?" Frank snapped, reaching for his shirt and wrapping Kate with it. Ignoring the presence of the woman he stood and pushed his erection back into his pants. 'So close.'

"Sorry." Garcia gulped. "But uhh-Hotch ask we come get you two."

Frank rolled his eyes, glancing at Kate he leaned down towards her whispering. "You okay to walk out there?"

Kate glared at him playfully. "Look who's talking? You can barely walk."

Frank knew she was right. Leaning into her ear her nibbled her. "Willing to finish what you started?"

Kate glanced at her teammates. "Frank."

"They can wait, I can't." He whimpered. Smirking at the shy nod she gave him. Not looking away from her, he addressed the two woman. "We will be out in a few."

JJ glared at him. "Frank, Hotch-"

"Can wait." Frank snapped, he didn't mean too, but after that little further talk with Kate. It was time he put some real distance. "He wouldn't have sent you two if it was so important."

Garcia saw the murder look in the blonds eyes. "Okay, we will leave you two alone." Pulling JJ out she closed the door quickly having spotted frank unbuckle his pants again.

Kate laughed at the looks they left with. "That was mean and did you really have to stand and do that?"

Frank shrugged. "Nothing JJ hadn't seen and I don't think Garcia is a virgin." Pulling her into a long kiss he groaned. "Besides you are mine to do what I want."

Pulling her into a kiss he grinned. "Sorry if I embarrassed you."

Kate shrugged. "Something tells me Garcia was the embarrassed one."

With a deep chuckle, he kissed her once more and slowly began to buckle her shirt. Kissing her skin before each button. "Let's go before they decide to walk in again."

Allowing her to walk out first, he followed to the everyone in the living room.

"Guess it was important." Frank whispered, to which he got a jab on the side. "What?"

Kate gave him a look and took a seat beside Emily. He took to lean against the patio door. He needed a bit of fresh air. "Sorry for the delay." Kate mumbled, ignoring the smirk Frank sent her.

"What is the urgency?" Frank asked.

Hotch hung up the phone he was on. "We have a problem."

Frank sighed. "What kind of problem?"

"We have another agency moving in on Jose." Hotch explained. "The higher ups consider us moving in to slow on Jose and have sent in their back up plan."

Frank scoffed. "To slow? We have four agents inside. We are partnered with him. We are close to getting what they are after, and they consider us moving in to slow?" grabbing his phone, he made a quick call. "Donovan…who is moving in?...don't, I know we have another team moving in on my guy…call them off…we are inside, we have four agents inside Rivok…you try and put someone else inside and it will all come down to bite us in the ass. My agents will not be placed in unnecessary danger. You put that agent in there and I will call this whole thing off…today." Hanging up he took a seat beside Kate.

"Problem solved."

"How you do that?" Kate asked.

Frank smiled softly at her. "I'll tell you later."

"Actually we want to know as well." Morgan added.

"CIA director is a friend if mine." Getting a message in his phone he frowned.

"Which I now owe a favor to. Excuse me." Jogging into his office, he slammed it shut. Making sure no one had followed him, he re-dialed the number. "Anything, but that…I cant go back there Rivok…that's an order?...yes ma'am."

"Everything okay?"

Frank jumped at Kate's sudden appearance. "Uh, yeah."

"Frank?" she gave him a look. Same one she gave Meg when caught in a lie.

With a defeated sighed, he gestured to take a seat. "You remember my friend Tom?"

"The one you shot?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. The reasons he was here, was to brief me on a mission I have been rejecting for the pass few months. They want me to extract someone from somewhere, I don't like and don't want to return. But, I no longer work for that agency."

Kate thought over it. "CIA wants you to extract and capture someone from somewhere. But you no longer work for the CIA." Frank nodded. "Why you?"

"I was the one to train said man. I showed him where the weapons, food and shelter can be found. I trained him how to avoid us when looking for him." Frank ran a hand through his hair. "They want me on the next plane.

Kate frowned. "But this case?"

"I don't know what to do Kate. I can't say no and this can't exactly be postponed."

"So?"

Taking a seat beside her, he slouched into the couch. "I don't know. I'll have to think about it, but even if I do take it I will not be able to pull Jake and Alex out. They need to stay here."

"You need to talk with you supervisor and your team." Kate said. "Your team might be of some help."

With a stiff nod, he pulled her into me. "If I must go, would you go with me?"

Kate was taken back by his request. "On the mission?"

"Yes. I will need two with me to complete this mission. And I want you to be one of them."

"Frank? Why not JJ?" Kate was actually curious as to why he wouldn't take her.

Frank placed a finger under her chin and moved to face her. "Because I want you by my side on this."

Looking into his eyes, she nodded. "Yeah."

Frank gave her a small kiss. Nothing that would instigate their list for each other, but a simple thank you. "Thank you."

Frank waited a day before trying to inform his team and the BAU about the occurring. He wanted to make sure Jose didn't need him or JJ, before doing this. At around dinner time he called them all to the living room. The children had all been sent to a room, while Frank talked.

"I received orders the day before yesterday for a…task." Frank began.

"What kind of task?" Morgan asked.

"I must fly to Bolivia to extract someone we have been after for a while now. Now because of the events this came in, I can't take nor Alex or Jake."

"What?!" Jake yelped. "You can't be serious in going on alone?"

"Never said I was going alone Jake. Just not with you two. Cody and Monica I will be needing you with me at all times." The two members nodded. "Agent Callhan and Morgan, here are your passports and documents to go." Kate didn't seem at all that surprised, but Morgan and the rest of the team did. "We leave tomorrow morning."

"Wait you can't just take over my agents!" Hotch snapped. "You have no authorization."

Frank gave him a look of exhausted. "I don't but your section chief and my supervisors do. I simple said who I wanted and they made it happened."

"What about the task here?" JJ asked.

"Jake and Alex are still here. Emily is still there. As for me simply tell him I had to go back to Chicago to take care of some business. Left you here to handle any issues." Frank explained. "Two days top."

JJ watched him leave. She didn't understand as to why he wouldn't ask her. She knew how to work with him in the field. She knew him better than anyone in here. Well almost anyone. After what she saw in the office, this thing with Kate was moving fast and serious by the looks of it. Which bugged her, considering Frank never touched her in that way until a month into the relationship. What did Kate have that she didn't? With a snort, she really wanted to face palm herself. 'for gods sake JJ, where do we start. She doesn't want him dead. She isn't married. The kid she had isn't even hers. She didn't cheat on him and she probably give him head.' She had to chuckle at the last thought. Frank like many men loved to get head, but JJ never gave him that pleasure. She just never liked to.


End file.
